My precious Jewel
by Drako1997
Summary: Blu loves Jewel, but he has some hard time to convert his feelings into words. So he's been caring for Jewel since the plane accident and at the same time he's been gathering courage to tell Jewel about his feelings. DISCONTINUED FOR GOOD; WILL NEVER BE FINISHED.
1. I'm nice

So, here it is; the story that at least I have been waiting for: my brand new Rio story, My precious Jewel! Hell yeah!

Okay, Rio hasn't come out yet here in Porvoo, but nah. Whatever. I can do some chapters without seeing the movie again. I don't have a so bad memory that I couldn't remember what happened in the film.

And for you that really liked my previous Blu birds story, don't mad at me. I didn't delete it for any reason. It wasn't that good in my opinion. It had many misspellings, it story lacked of potential and I just had no more ideas. But I'll guarantee that this story will be MUCH better. Thanks anyway for reading my previous story.

Also, I have been busy lately, so as you see, I haven't been on FF so much lately. I have been busy with school and Super Mario bros. X. But now when my computer's broken, I can't continue on my SMBX project, instead, I'll do this! So…

This story happpens between Jewel's recovery and when they have chicks, as usual. That seems to be the main storyline in Rio fanfics around here, am I right?

But without further ago, let's begin with my new and improved Rio story, MPJ! (This'll be hopefully a big project, so I'll use that abbreviation from now on.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blu had liked Jewel from the very first time he met her. When he saw her that evening in the blue bird sanctum, he thought she looked like an angel. Soon enough, he found out that she maybe looked pretty, but inside, she was more like a demon.<p>

But she weren't evil.

As Blu spent more time with her, he started to like Jewel more and more. He liked her personality:

She was aggressive, hot tempered and free minded, plus, she was beautiful. Jewel was a total opposite of Blu, as he was friendly, shy, and even a bit spoiled. But weird enough, Blu liked her just as she was.

And as they learnt to know each other better, their friendship became stronger. Jewel started to soften for Blu, and she even showed him her sweet side. As they fled together, they danced together, they suffered together, Blu found out how much Jewel meant for him. And on that day when they were chained together, Blu knew that his friendship was turning into something much more. Love.

* * *

><p>My precious Jewel<p>

Chapter 1: I'm nice

* * *

><p>The male blue spix macaw was sitting on the roof of a small building in the town of Rio de Janeiro. From up there, he had a perfect view at the carnival at all its glory. The parade, the lights, the music, everything was spectacular. The setting sun gave a beautiful and slightly romantic touch at the dazzling happening. If only the macaw would have got the time to see this all.<p>

The male blue spix macaw was of course Tyler Blu Gunderson, or just Blu for short. He looked like he had some kid of stress, he even sweated a little. But he was not here to watch the carnival; he was here practicing for a very important moment.

It had been now five days since the day that Blu and Jewel escaped the poachers. Since then, when Jewel broke her wing, they have been living in the vegative chamber especially desined for Jewel. They was going to live there until Jewel's wing is healed and they can be set free in the newly opened Blue bird sanctuary. Blu had tried to be as kind as possible to Jewel as she couldn't fly and needed some help. He had been giving her food, water and encouraging her when she had it hard (mostly when she got a dream of flying or when it was time to check the health of her wing).

They had learnt a lot new of each other, but they both seemed always a little nervous around each other. They liked being together but they avoided eye contact for example. Of course Jewel liked when she got help and she even showed some signs of having some feelings for him. But always when she tried to say something to Blu, he got nervous and flew away. It didn't go so well when Blu tried to tell Jewel the feelings of his own; When he looked in her eyes and was about to confess, he got stuck of words. Getting embarrassed, he hid his blush and flew somewhere else. This had happened for four days now. Every day, Blu tried again, just to fail again. He even failed when the environment was perfect and the time was right. Blu knew that Jewel was the girl of his dreams. They were literally meant together.

So, when Jewel went earlier asleep tonight and Blu checked she was asleep, he went out to a spot where he could easily concentrate on practicing on confessing his feelings. He had chosen this place because Blu liked the carnival. It really gave some atmosphere for practicing such a thing like this.

Blu looked around at all the happy dancing humans in their bright-coloured clothes. He listened to the happy samba music that was playing load and clear as the parade went on. This should be easy, but why isn't it, he though.

He stood still a moment and decided then to give a try.

"Jewel, I-I have something to…" Blu said in a weak and low voice.

"No, that won't work. I'll try something different." He said and though a while, thinking bout different options. Then he looked straight forwards, and though that he saw Jewel looking at him.

"Jewel, there's something important that… That…"

He looked down, and he started to stammer again.

"T-that I-I-I need to say… I lo-lov…"

He sighted and hid his face in his wings.

"God, that won't work either… This is going absolutely nowhere. It can't really be this hard." He said with a very faint voice while shaking his head. He sighted again.

"_There must be some way to tell Jewel my feelings. I have to do it soon before she finds someone else or something."_ Blu though while looking down at his feet.

The carnival was already leaving and the music got weaker the whole time as the parade went on. But when he looked down under him, he saw a young couple under a streetlight. They were snuggling each other and seemed to have some great time. After a while they kissed. Blu saw this all and remembered his moment with Jewel.

"_But does Jewel love me? I'm just a jibberish talking pet from Minnesota, I'm shy and timid and I always seem to ruin great moments. On the other hand, she did kiss me, but was it an act of love. Come on Blu, you can do this! Remember that you don't do this only for you, but also for Jewel. Telling her how you feel is important, if she rejects you, it still is because if you don't do this, you'll just cause yourself to suffer even more. This is unstoppable, and you have to accept it Blu. Don't be a chicken Blu.__"_

With that, Blu got some encourage. He could maybe thank that couple, because courage is what Blu really needed now. He stood up, looked straight forward again. He took a deep breath.

"I have something important to tell you Jewel, and I need you to listen. I…"

…No, Blu thought and closed his eyes, He couldn't do it.

"I-I… I love… I love…" Blu said with a voice as low as a whisper. He hid his head again and found himself nearly crying. All of the willpower he just got faded away.

You failed, he though. He couldn't take it anymore. The stress was killing him and he needed to do something.

"JEWEL!" he screamed in his sorrow. He fell down on his knees, sobbing. "Blu, you stupid cowardice bird! Why do you have to be such a pussy, why, why?"

In his rage towards himself, he shred some of his feathers on his head. When he realized what he'd done, he calmed down a little. He took a deep breath. His stress faded away when he just laid there. But soon, he heard a voice coming from somewhere near. The voice was very familiar.

"_Hey, there he is! Finally I found him."_ the strange person though.

"Blu, Blu!" it said. Blu stood up. The person who called him was now behind him.

The person or bird was also a Spix macaw, only a little lighter coloured blue than he. It had a bandana on it's right wing. And it was a female.

"Oh Blu, is it you?" she asked and grabbed Blu's shoulder. He then turned around and he saw someone who he hoped he really wouldn't see at this time.

"J-Jewel, what? What are you doing here, where did you…" Blu said surprised by the female bird. He hadn't expected her to go looking for him and definitively not that she would find him in this big city.

The female bird was of course Jewel, the one Blu had a crush on and the reason he was here in the first place. He continued.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Blu asked in an embarrassed and slightly shocked voice.

"Hear what?" Jewel responded. Now she seemed curious and she looked at Blu in a strange way.

"Eh, yeah… Nothing, really." The male answered and looked away. Why did he act so awkward?

"Nothing important."

"Okay." Jewel said. She remained standing. "Eh, Blu, is it okay if I'll sit here next to you?"

Blu blushed and tried to hide it. Jewel clearly saw it and blushed too. But because Blu didn't want to act rude, he answered:

"Hrm, yeah, sure…" he said and let Jewel sit first. Then he sat too. Both remained sitting but they avoided each others glance.

He took a quick look at the female next to him.

_"Oh, she's so perfect... There's nothing in her that's not pure hot bodied-blue macaw awesomness." _

Then Blu broke the silence.

"Jewel, may I ask you something?"

Jewel nodded and Blu continued.

"Why did you come after me? I though you were sleeping." Blu said and looked at Jewel. The female turned her head around and looked at Blu.

"Why I did? You know, you have been acting like and guardian angel to me for almost a week now. You have been helping me out in so many things. I never think I can reapay you. I don't know how I could have survived this time without you, so coming here and spend some time with my best friend is the least that I can do."

"_Best friend? That sounds pretty promising."_ Blu thought. Then he returned to the discussion.

"Yeah, but… How did you find me? I-I mean that, Rio is pretty big and all… And you have your wing injured so you can't fly, right?"

"Well, finding you this day was pretty easy. It's the carnival so, duh? You know what I mean? And yes, I can't fly, but I can still walk. I walked to the buss station and took the buss to the town and then I spotted a blue bird on the roof of a building. So that's how I found you." Jewel finished. Blu was pretty proud of her. She has shown that she could be very clever if she wanted. One more reason to love her even more.

Another moment of silence. Blu was so much in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Jewel came closer to him.

"_Jewel's here, what to do? __I don't seem so ready to tell her but I can't continue on practising either. Let's just hope she won't ask anything that could reveal any secrets."_

And unluckily for Blu, that's exactly what Jewel was going to ask next.

"Blu? I have been wondering…" Jewel began. She looked at Blu shyly.

"Why have you been doing all this stuff for me? Why have you been helping me out for so long now?"

Blu hasty turned his head and looked at Jewel. Now he had to find out an excuse and fast.

"I, uh… I d-did it because… Because…" Blu stammered. He nervously looked around trying to find something to say. Jewel looked at Blu with waiting eyes. Blu looked back and scratched his head with his wing. Then he looked back at Jewel.

"I'm nice?"

"You're… Nice?" Jewel said. She sighted and looked down. That didn't seem to be the answer she was expecting.

"Sure, cool, you're nice… Well… Thanks for being nice then." Jewel said happily but Blu could easily sense that her happiness was faked.

"_Yeah, so Blu is just acting nice to me. What a pity, I though he did it for some other reasons. Sight…"_

"_Okay, I screwed that up too. Quick Blu, find some way to fix the situation!"_

Blu made an "Hm-hmm" voice to get Jewel attention. Soon the female turned her head and looked at Blu.

"Jewel, have I told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Blu said. Jewel looked at Blu weirdly, surprised by the change of discussion.

"Eh, Blu, that's sweet. Thank you, yours are pretty cute too." Jewel said and giggled a little. She seemed now a little happier.

"_Jess, is he trying to hit on me? It must be in his own weird way. Maybe he does like me, more as a friend."_ Jewel tough. And smiled. She looked at Blu in his brown eyes. Blu glazed at Jewels blue eyes. They were quiet for a long time where they only stared at each other. She came closer to Blu and now they were pretty close. Blu could feel Jewel feathers tickling his own. The silence was perfect. The only noice was the birds breath and some various other noises in the street. The sky was now pitch black, and the stars tinkled in the sky. It was sure a very romantic night.

"_No, not now… I know what's happening here and I know what will happen soon. Oh no, here it comes."_

Instantly, he became nervous and blushed. He moved involuntarily a little bit away from Jewel.

"J-Jewel, wait… Eh…" Blu said hasty.

"I want to know one thing, Jewel…"

Jewel stopped at the spot. She knew that Blu tried to change her thoughts by throwing in something random. He clearly tried to avoid her.

"How did you get out from the chamber? A-aren't I the only one who is allowed to go out?" Blu asked quickly.

Jewel looked shyly back as she was sad that Blu tried to avoid her closeness and this was the question she didn't want Blu to ask. He knew that Blu was going to go nuts, but she already had enough of embarrassing moments so she had to tell.

"Well Blu, I sort of, fled, from there." Jewel answered with an awkward voice.

As Jewel's wing is injured, Blu is the only one that can leave the bird research facility. He just has to go to some of the workers there and they'll let him out. But Jewel was one kid of rule-breaker she might just easily find out some way to escape. And now when Jewel had done it, Blu got shocked.

"Fled? Fled! Why… How… Oohmaahnaah, waargh?" Blu screamed and stood up. His reaction was clearly something odd. Jewel got shocked by this too, as she couldn't have excepted something like that. She places her wing on Blu's mouth.

"Calm down Blu. Remember when we first met? I was making a way to freedom. The air-condition? I never finished it because we got kidnapped. But on my spare time, I have finished it."

"But why? At this point, Linda and especially Tulio must have worried themselves to death!"

Linda and Tulio. They are the two humans that are responsible for Blu and Jewel's safety.

Linda is Blu's "owner". She was the one who saved Blu as a chick when she found him in Moose lake, Minnesota many years ago. After they came to Rio they lost each other but they met again after Blu saved Jewel. They may not spend as much time together as they use to, because Blu spend time with Jewel and Linda spend time with Tulio. They are a couple. But this doesn't ruin their relationship, they're still great friend, in fact, she is the human Blu trusts and loves the most. Nowdays, she owns a bookstore here in Rio. That's also were she, Tulio and their adopted son, Fernando lives.

Tulio is a ornithologist from Brazil. It was he that talked Linda in to take Blu to Rio de Janeiro. He is the main scientist of the bird research lab. He is a little, okay, very weird, but Blu likes him somewhat anyway. He has a massive addiction to birds, and sometimes acts like their mother. Weird?

Jewel continued.

"I don't think so. This is not the first time I went outside of the center." she said.

Blu looked a while at her with a stunned face.

"Jewel, AARGH! We-we have to hurry back! Come now! They're going to be so mad at us!" Blu said. He took Jewel's healty wing in his own and prepared to lift of but was stopped by Jewel. She took a tight grip of his wing and pulled him back, and forced him to take a seat again.

"Blu, stop worrying for once."

She put her wings around Blu and pressed her head against his shoulder. She did it softly, but was carefull to not hurt her broken wing.

"This night is too perfect to be ruined for such a small deal."

Now Blu's face was red like a tomato. He tried to get out of Jewel's grip but failed. He wanted to stay there, but he was so nervous that he couldn't. This was too much to handle for him. He wasn't ready jet.

"Jewel, stop, STOP! Please, your wing... I… Can't…" He said loudly. Jewel loosened her grip of Blu although she wanted still to feel the warmth of his body. She still held his wing trough.

Blu put his other wing on Jewel's and looked at her with regretting eye.

"Jewel, I-I have to go… I'm sad that I ruined this moment, but…"

He ran out of words again. He sighted and let go of Jewel's wing. Jewel looked at Blu while he walked away.

"I'm sorry." Blu said and flew away, leaving the poor female alone, looking at him with a face that clearly said "what did I do wrong?"

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Blu is back at the center. He didn't anyone to see him coming so he came in trough the air-condition that Jewel now broke. He fled as fast as he could so that he'd get back as fast as possible. While flying, Blu regretted everything he did to Jewel. He ruined a perfect moment with his works. And it was his fault, ONLY his fault. If you'd looked up and you'd seen Blu, you could have felt some tears dropping. He was that sad.<p>

Now back in the vegative chamber, Blu is standing near the big tree, looking down on the ground. The sanctum was dark at this time of day because the researchers tried to make the enirivoiment so realictic as possible with real daytime cykles. But now when it was night, the cage was a lonely and creepy place, just like a real jungle. Blu didn't care for that. It was not important. He walked to the fake river and looked at the water, just to see his own, flushed face.

"_I'm not sure how this'll work out. I'm sure Jewel will never __be able to treat him normal again. Why am I like this? This is not funny, it's just plain awful."_

He knew that he should go and see Linda so that she knew that he was OK, but he had to do something more important first. And soon, he heard someone coming trough the hole. He didn't need to even turn around to see who it was.

"Blu…" Jewel said from the tree. She seemed sad and her voice showed that she had been crying.

"You don't have to be sorry Jewel. It was my entire fault." Blu said without even turning around. Jewel came down from the tree.

"But Blu, what I did was wrong."

Blu turned around and saw Jewel's eyes that regretted her actions.

"I shouldn't have tried to hit on you." she continued and placed her wing on her chest. Blu listened terrified for these words.

"I did it one time and you pushed me back. Is shouldn't have tried to do it again, but… I did it because I like you. Very much Blu."

Blu tried to say something but Jewel continued before he reacted.

"Sight… But if you don't like me, it's okay. I won't force you to do it. And Blu, you don't have to help me. I can take care of myself."

A long silence. Blu attempted to say something but he couldn't find anything worth saying. When Blu just stayed shut, Jewel turned around.

"Good night Blu." she said and started to walk towards the nest. But before she got there, Blu shouted:

"Hey! Jewel!" he yelled. Jewel turned her head and looked at the male.

"You remember the when the plane crashed, and I jumped after you when you fell?

Jewel turned towards him and nodded. He continued.

"The kiss you gave me? Was it real, or was it just some sudden reaction?" Blu said. Jewel closed her eyes.

"Yes Blu, it was no random act of mine. I kissed you because when you jumped into a sure death just for me, it made me realise how much I loved you. I loved you back then and I still do." Jewel confessed. Blu looked at her with big eyes. She loves me, he thought.

"Jewel loves me!"

That gave him some courage. Now when she had told her inner feelings, Blu thought it was his turn. He felt brave and something made him know that this time he'll succeed.

He ran the little distance between him and Jewel. He took her wing and onto it. He looked deep into her eyes and felt that this time he would not fail.

"Jewel, now when you said what you did, I have a little confession of my own."

Jewel looked at Blu with hope in her look.

"As you may have recognized, I always act weird around you and it probably makes you believe that I don't like your proximity."

"Yes, you sure do." Jewel answered although she had no idea what Blu meant with proxmit-something.

"But that I don't like you, it's not true. I like you more than any bird on the planet. It's just that… Always when you're close I get this feeling, no, I start to get embarrassed. I simply just start to stress of your closeness. I don't know why, maybe because I'm such a shy bird or…"

"Get to the point Blu, please?" Jewel told Blu. Blu scratched his neck.

"Yeah, yeah… Jewel, when I told you that I helped you because I was nice. It was not true. Or I may be nice, sure, but that's not why I helped you. I did it because I care for you. You're important to me, and if something would happen to you, I don't know how I could live."

Jewel looked glitter in her eyes when Blu told her about his feelings. She had never heard something so beautiful from him. She came closer to him. Now their beaks were just a couple of ten centimetres from each other. Blu could sense Jewel's warm breath. Now was time for the final showdown.

"Jewel, I have been caring for you for one reason, and the reason has been around since the first time we met." Blu pulled Jewel a bit closer. Now or never. He closed his eyes and sighted.

"Jewel, I love y-"

He never finished that sentence as Jewel couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her wings around him, forgetting her injuries, and gave him a second kiss. Blu got surprised at first and fell on the ground but soon he closed his eyes and let the pleasure take him with it. This moment, they knew that they were made for each other. That moment, magic filled the room.

* * *

><p>A girl about 25 years old with orange hair and glasses walked in circles in the research room. She pulled her ripped her hair and groaned. She was Linda Gundersson, Blu's former owner. Beside her was a scientist in the same age with brown hair who also whore glasses. It was Tulio Monteiro. They both were stressed but Linda wasn't just stressed. She was on the edge of panic.<p>

"Tulio, what if something has happened to them? What if they got ran over or eaten by some…"

The Linda gasped.

"Or what if the poachers took them again?"

She couldn't continue as she lost her breath of the stress. Tulio put his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Linda, don't panic. Just settle down, I'm sure those men we sent will find them. They'll be here at any minute and they have the birds with them." He said and tried to sound normal, but it was hard; if Blu or Jewel would die, a whole species would die out. And if that happened, they would be the one to blame.

"But Tulio?" Linda said with a weak voice. She took his hand.

"How do you know that they'll be safe?" she asked and looked at him. Tulio looked pondering. How could he know? He sighted and took the keys to the vegative chamber observatory room.

"Let's go and have a look if they're back." Tulio said.

Linda nodded. She followed the scientist.

"Blu, please be there…" she thought while Tulio opened the door.

When they opened the door, they came in into a small room with some buttons and a monitor that showed a part of the cage zoomed in and glass windows. It was especially meant for studying the birds inside the chamber, how they live, what they do and so on. The room was empty as almost every scientist in the building was searching for Blu and Jewel. There was often someone in there to keep an eye on the birds but Jewel escaped when they were on a coffee brake. Linda and Tulio had to stay, because someone had to watch the birds when everyones gone. Linda and Tulio was at first helping the search, but they had to go back due of Linda's weeping. Tulio came back to to comfort Linda.

They walked in quietly and looked around. At first they didn't see anything.

"Oh no, Tulio, they aren't here! What'll we do?" she said in panic. She clearly overreacted as she didn't even watch carefully around. When she whined around, Tulio took his time and looked around the sanctum. And then he saw two birds on the ground. They were behind a large leaf so they were hard to spot. Tulio tapped Linda who continued her whine.

"…A whole species will die out and it's my entire fault, I should have kept a better eye on…"

She stopped when Tulio hushed her.

"Ssssch, look:" he said and pointed on the spot where the blue birds where. Linda didn't first notice but then she saw them. She became filled with joy:

"Oh lord, there he is! I have been so worried! Come Tulio, let's go and take them in!" she said happily. Tulio didn't answer, he just kept on pointing at the spot where Blu and Jewel where.

"I think we'll let them be. They seem to have something private going on…" Tulio said and placed his glassed higher up. Linda looked with round eyes at the two birds. The leaf was in the way to see what they were really doing, but running in was not worth taking the risk.

"This may be the moment we have been waiting for. If you go now inside, they'll surely stop."

Linda knew that Tulio was right. And he didn't want to ruin Blu's moment with Jewel. He deserved it.

"You're right. This may be our only chance." she said and kissed Tulio on his cheek.

"But do you think they'll be okay?" she wondered and looked at her love.

"They'll be just fine. Let's just go home now and get some sleep." Tulio answered in the know. They walked out from the room. Linda went out first and when Tulio gave one final glaze at the cage he said to himself:

"And tomorrow I'll fix that hole."

* * *

><p>All this time Blu and Jewel kept kissing. They had no hurry and they had so much love to give. They stopped now and then to have some air but continued after it. This kiss was much longer and more passion than the first one when they fell down the smuggler's plane. And after a while that seemed to last forever they broke the kiss.<p>

"What were you saying?" Jewel asked while she rubbed his chest.

"I won't answer stupid questions."

They looked at each other with loving eyes.

"Jewel, what about your wing? Doesn't it hurt now?" Blu said and gently touched her right wing.

"Yes, it does. But I don't care of the pain. The happines inside me is much stronger than it."

"My dreams have come true..." Blu said.

They kissed again.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Blu said after the kiss to the beautiful blue creature on top of him.

"Mine too…" Jewel answered. They were still for a long time, and the only thing they felt was the heat from each others bodies. Blu wished this moment would never end. He smiled.

"I love you Jewel." he said.

"I love you too." was the answer.

* * *

><p>That's it! God, this chapter is long! It turned out so much longer than I though. I wonder if I even can do short chapters. We'll see. But this chapter was in my opinion a pretty great.<p>

Anyways, I'll be doing this now, don't except me to update in a while, as I told, I'm busy. The next chapter will be hopefully a little shorter, hope you don't mind…

Oh, and criticism is appraised, I don't care if you give me negative feedback. But just tell me what's bothering and if I find it true, I try to fix it! But please: NO FLAMES OF MY TYPING!

I try hard to get my language correct, but hey, so what, a few typos here and there, whatever. It's just important that you understand. But if you find something grammatically incorrect, you can tell it, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RAGE ABOUT IT.

I think that's all. Thanks for reading, and see you again soon!

EDIT: I fixed some things in this chapter suchs as the colour of Jewel's eyes and the when I said sanctuary, I meant the vegative chamber (thanks for that M.)

* * *

><p>Coming soon:<p>

My precious Jewel

Chapter 2: A fresh n' cute couple

REVIEW THIS STORY PLEASE

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. A fresh 'n cute couple

And here comes chapter two of my new Rio fanfic, My precious Jewel!

Ladies and gentlemen, I have now seen Rio again. Twice. I bought it, I saw it and you know what that means? There will be no more lame mistakes about eye colours or locations.

Okay, a quick note first. I have fixed some little things in the previous chapter to make it sound better. You can, if you want, check that out. And for the second, I do apologize for not uploading in a while. I'm sorry I made you guys wait. I have been busy with school so I have just been able to write like 2 hours per day, I think. Plus, this chapter was going to have over 10000 words at first, but I decided to split it up because of two reasons:

1: I found it overlong and knew that some of my readers don't like so long stories. I'm looking at you ARSET, hehheh…

2: I am tired of not getting reviews. I WANT MORE REVIEWS, MORE, MORE, MOOOOORE!

…I like getting reviews.

Speaking of reviews, I'm going to start answering every review I get, so I better get started.

**AnnoymousDarko1997 fan:** Do you really think this is the BEST BluxJewel romance story you ever read? Wow. I'm so happeh! Thanks you And about my language, I'll try my best. By the way, you misspelled my name, oh the irony…

**a fan:** Thanks for telling, I have now fixed that along with some other errors, but you know, in the DVD box, Jewel's eyes are clearly green. It's so misleading.

**A better fan:** No, Jewel has blue eyes. I saw the movie yesterday and her eyes were blue, meaning that 'a fan' was right. But about the other thing you wrote. I'm good and I could be better than Corration, you say? Well thank you :DD I don't think that's possible, but who knows? Hehheh…

**the invisible teen:** Lol, thanks for not flaming. My grammar isn't always the best, I know. Thanks for loving this and here's the next chapter!

**No-Remorse81:** Aw, thanks you I updated and here's the next chap bro!

**ARSET81:** Lol indeed, this was a long chapter and I hope you liked it! And I already raged to you, okay not really, I don't think I have to do it again ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**No-Remorse81: **Thanks for that, and I'm happy that you love the story. I'm keeping up the good work, so here's chapter 2! :D

**Drako1997 fan: **Thanks you for the ideas, I really appraise that you try to help me, but I'm sorry but I'll have to say that I'm pretty sure none of those ideas will make it into this story. I already have the story planned, and there is in fact, no room for new characters. Instead, I try to have every character from Rio in here; especially Luiz will have a big role. And about the suggestions… Jewel does have many friends, I think, but this story doesn't focus around them. And Blu's friends… At the time he lived in Minnesota, he was still very timid, so I guess he didn't have any friends other than Linda. And if he had, what the heck would they be doing on the other side of the globe? Cool names, trough. And someone, I don't remember who, already used the idea of Cloe and Alice in Rio. I'm really sorry that your ideas goes to waste, I really appraise them, but think about it in a other way: I won't use them, why won't you do it yourself instead? Hehheh… Thanks for reviewing. ;)

**Corration: **OMG OMG OMG CORRATION READ MY STORY I'M SO HAPPEH! ^_^ Okay, maybe I overdid that but believe me, it's still quiet an honour for you to read my story; after all, you're my favourite author on this website. And if just getting reviewed by you is so great, so getting good response is even better. I will promise that this chapter is good. I'll keep it up, just do it yourself too man.

**rioblu1997: **Thankz, I think the first chapter was very good too, but just wait to read this one ;)) hope you like it too!

**Crazy 5:**Hey, not every fic is nice and romantic so if you think the first chapter was, I like it. Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter! See you later too!

Okay, now when I'm done with that, I can get on with this chapter. Let us begin:

* * *

><p>My precious Jewel<p>

Chapter 2: A fresh 'n cute couple

* * *

><p>Blu woke up to find himself in the man-made nest, as Jewel called it. He stood up, but collapsed again on his left side. He turned around and smacked his beaks. He was still sleepy and wanted to rest. But today was an important day; it was the first day when Blu and Jewel did their ordinary routines as a couple. He was too tired to open his eyes so he just touched around the right side of him. Then he opened his eyes widely. For his shock, he didn't seem to find what he was looking for, so he got up on his legs and studied around him. He went outside of the nest and looked around there. He went trough the whole area, but didn't find anything, nothing.<p>

Could it be? Was all what happened last night just a dream? Was it so that Blu and Jewel was still not together and he was still shy and timid and had no courage to describe his feelings to the girl he loved?

Luckily for Blu, when he was looking around the cage he and Jewel lived in, he heard a voice.

"_Jewel, she's the one to ask."_ Blu thought for himself. He walked outside to find himself in the 'jungle'. The cage, or vegetative chamber, was made to create a natural environment for the resident birds and was dominated by trees, bushes, various flowers and some other jungle like objects such as the fake river and the small waterfall. And when he looked up in the tree, he saw the beautiful blue bird he was looking for. Jewel was sitting on a branch near the air-condition, but when she saw Blu she came down the sticks that were placed on the big tree. She hopped down the last steps and walked to Blu. She had still the bandana but it didn't ruin the whole. She was pretty as heck.

"Good morning sleepyhead! What took so long for you to wake up? Jewel said joyfully. She smiled at Blu.

"Jewel I feel a little dizzy." Blu said and shake his head. Jewel's attitude changed. She came to Blu and put her healthy wing on his chest.

"Oh poor Blu, are you sick? Did the cold night yesterday give you flu?" She asked with a caring voice while looking at him.

"No, I'm not sick, just dizzy. I was wondering about yesterday…"

Jewel froze at the place. What could possibly be something Blu was wondering about yesterday?

"What happened last night… Was it all a dream?" Blu continued. He put his wings around Jewel.

"…Blu, what are you doing? What are you talking about? Some dreams?" Jewel shouted and pushed Blu away in the water. It all seemed so weird. Just a dream…

"That must be the absolutely worst that could happen." Blu thought while waiting for Jewel's response.

"Blu, everything that happened yesterday was true." Jewel said. She grabbed Blu around his neck. Blu held her tightly as they bowed. Their beaks touched.

"I need some prof." Blu said with a funny but romantic voice. Then they kissed. This was the third time Blu kissed Jewel, but it was as wonderful as ever. Blu really enjoyed the taste of Jewel, it tasted like mango. And he liked mango. Their tongues played around with each other. They kind of 'danced'. He tightened his grip of Jewel's wings.

Then they broke the kiss when Blu accidentally touched Jewel injured wing. She let out a small scream and fell on the ground. They looked at each others blushing faces. Jewel was blushing due the kiss; Blu was blushing due of his awkwardness.

"Okay, that's enough prof. Jewel, are you hurt?" Blu asked concerted and gave her one of his wings.

Jewel put her healthy wing on the other. She was in hurt, clearly, but soon when she stopped groaning she grabbed Blu's wing and rose up again.

"Aw, that hurt." she said while holding her wing.

"Jewel, do we have to go wake up Tulio or someone?" Blu said and became distressed. Jewel giggled at Blu.

"You silly bird, that hurt a little but I'm okay. Next time, be more careful, OK?"

Blu nodded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." he said with a compassionate voice and looked down.

"Hey Blu, don't stress. I'm fine. You don't have to apologize."

Blu smiled. Lucky for him, Jewel didn't get angry. It was after all, a special day for them both.

They were quiet for a long time, until Blu decided to break the silence.

"So, what'll we do now?" Blu asked.

Jewel looked at the air condition that was placed on top of one branch of the big tree.

"I would really like to go out and get some fresh air. I'm bored just to sit here and wait for something to happen."

"But I'm not quiet sure if you will be allowed to go outside after the events of yesterday. Plus, you have your wing."

"Yeah I know, they have blocked the air went fro the other side. I was there the whole morning so I know that we can't get out that way. But it's possible to see the rising sun and the jungle from there."

Jewel stopped to see if Blu had something to say, but when he remained quiet, she kept on talking.

"But we could, you know, always go there and watch at the sunrise." Jewel pondered. Blu just waved his head.

"No. I have something better planned."

He came closer to her and pt his wing around her. They started to walk towards the entrance to the main facility.

"So… I'm sure that you are much tired of the food they serve us here. Am I right?"

Jewel nodded. What Blu said was really true. There was not probably a single bird who's not tired of bird food like corns. Of course she and Blu got sometimes treats by Linda, but sadly, they didn't get them every day.

"Yeah, I'm so tired of all the crappy meals they serve us. So, what are you planning?"

"Umm… I was thinking that if maybe, to celebrate the first day of our relationship, eh, I could go out to the jungle and find us some really deluxe food to make a superb breakfast."

Jewel became exited but it faded away when she realized something.

"Um, I don't know Blu. That sound fantastic, but if they don't let me out?"

"That's a good point Jewel. Then I think I have to go by myself." Blu answered and let go of Jewel.

"But it's still worth a shot. What if they let us both out? We can at least try."

The lamps were now turned on. It meant that someone was already in the building. Soon the other humans would come, and getting out than would be practically impossible.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Fernando had always loved comic books. But now when Tulio and Linda adopted him, he had finally some time to spend with them. There was nothing he liked more than them, except football, but it was pretty obvious, he was from Brazil after all.<p>

His life was totally different than the one he used to live on the streets. Now he had some place called home, and people that cared if he existed or not. He lives now with Linda and Tulio in the main part of Rio, near this facility, in the same building as Linda's new bookstore. Fernando used to get his money by doing illegal stuff like transporting goods like drugs and animals. Now he regretted everything he'd done. Especially what he done to Blu and Jewel, those two lovable macaws. Luckily, nothing happened to them, because if it would, he could never have forgiven himself. He liked them. Those birds had attitude, he thought.

Nowadays, he didn't earn his money the illegal way. He worked at the bird research facility and earned them fare and square. He worked from Monday to Friday, from 8.00 to 17.00. He even had a one hour lunch break at one o' clock. The money he got he spent on comics, movies or some other interesting things.

Tulio and Linda were so nice to him. They really acted like the parents he never had. But he still hasn't learned to call them 'mother' or 'father'. He didn't care if was late some days or Linda would work together with him on the evenings when she had closed the bookstore, no, it was enough that they just came home at some time. Like yesterday when they called him at eleven when he was watching 2012 and told that they'd sleep at work because it was late and they were too tired to go home. Something must have happened at work that made them work so late. But Fernando didn't mind. Every adult worked late sometimes. And, that meant that he could eat more popcorn.

"_This is life."_ Fernando thought when he finished reading a classic marvel superhero comic. He was just starting to read another when he saw a blue bird knocking the glass window with its beak. Next to him was a female bird of the same colour with a bandana. Fernando knew that it was Blu and Jewel, so he put away the newly started comic book. Hew took the keys from the control table and opened the door that led to the control room. He smiled to the lovebirds.

"Hi Blu and Jewel, how are you?"

* * *

><p>Blu was really graceful that it was Fernando that had the morning pass this day. He was already nicer to him and Jewel, mostly due guilty, but if they were lucky, he didn't even know about the night flight yesterday.<p>

"What do you want? Is something wrong with your girl Blu, or do you want food or…" Fernando continued with a happy tone. Blu squawked and looked at a pen and paper on a small stand on the side of the control table.

"Oh, you want that one?" he asked. Fernando knew what Blu wanted and gave him the paper and pen. This was a trick Blu learnt some time ago. It was much easier to communicate with human this way.

"Blu, why do you want that paper?" Jewel wondered.

Blu noticed Jewel's question and he was more than happy to answer it.

"Good issue. This is something I learnt on the time I spent with humans. They can't understand us, but I can write, and they can understand my writing, so… Yeah…"

Jewel dropped of the cart after he said 'issue', but it didn't matter as long as Blu had it all under control.

"Oookay, you seem to know what you're doing."

Fernando came with the paper and pen. He placed them in front of Blu.

"I heard you can write. So why don't you show me what you have to say." he said. His eyes grew big when Blu turned towards the paper and grabbed the pen.

"Just watch."

Then he wrote what he wanted. His way to write was excellent, even for a bird. Many first classers wrote more unclear that he did. Soon, the message was complete. Fernando picked up the message and read it out loud.

"Can you let us out, we are going to make breakfast." he said.

"Wow, that's what it says. I mean, I can read it… Blu, you really are a genius birds!"

Blu faced Jewel. He had a weird smile on his face.

"What did I say? It's so easy to communicate with them." he said proudly.

"Yeah, you sure can get your message clear in every case." Jewel said and petted Blu's chest.

"So, can you let us out now?" Blu thought for himself. It was like Fernando just read his mind and answered:

"Of course I'll let you out Blu!" Fernando said.

"I just have to take the key…" he continued but was interrupted by Blu's and Jewel's loud squawk. He turned his head and saw Blu holding the paper. He had stroke trough the word 'us'. Fernando got the message; after all, he was a clever boy.

"Oh Blu, I would so like to let you and your girl go out together, but Jewel's wing is broken. She can't go outside, I know the rules and I definitively know the consequences if someone of you get lost. I don't want to anger Linda and Tulio, after all, they take care of me and I own them too much to do that." He picked up Blu.

"I think you know what I mean, you don't want to anger Jewel too much either?" he whispered. Then he put Blu down again.

"It looks like I'm off by myself." Blu said.

"This was predictable, so it's not that bad." Jewel answered.

"And when you're out, I can clean around a little. The nest is a mess."

Blu had to admin that. When they made out last night, they sure involved it.

"Sad that you can't come." Blu said.

"It's okay, I can handle it. But come back soon. I'm starving!"

Blu looked at Jewel oddly and Jewel got the feeling she forgot something.

"…Oh, and hurry because I'll miss you." she said hasty and gave Blu a quick kiss on his cheek. Blu gave her a smile.

"You sure are sweet." he said. Then Jewel backed to where Fernando was standing.

"Okay guys, are you ready? I'll open the door back to the cage first…" Fernando said and put the key inside they keyhole. The door opened with a noise.

"Say bye to your girl now Blu!" Fernando said and putted Jewel softly so that she would walk into the cage.

"So, bye for now. We'll see again soon!"

"Bye Blu!" Jewel answered. Fernando told Blu to move back. Blu did and Fernando closed the door and left Jewel inside the chamber waving to Blu. Blu thought that he'll miss her but soon, they are going to have a nice breakfast together.

Fernando opened the door leading out from the control room. They were now inside a large room with injured birds of all kind. Most of them were still sleeping. There were no people here, only birds. Blu and Fernando didn't waste time and walked quickly past the sick birds. They went trough a door and soon, they found themselves in a wider room with lockers. That was the place were the employee kept their goods when they were working. Blu knew that if they went right, they'd be in the café where the workers eat lunch. There were also some toilets there. But they kept walking and turned to left from the room and entered a narrow corridor. There were some doors leading to various places there. One door was a little open.

"We better be quiet now. I don't want to wake up Tulio and Linda." Fernando said with a low voice. Blu tried to obey, but he couldn't resist of looking inside from the small spring.

It was true that Tulio was sleeping; he snored on one of the comfortable couches. But Linda was nowhere to be seen. That must mean that she was already awake and probably somewhere in the same building. Blu was sure that they had been awake very late yesterday due his and Jewel's efforts so knowing that Linda was awake was strange combined with the amount of sleep she got. But Blu knew that if she'd see him, there would be no delicious breakfast. So he flew fast back beside Fernando without letting out a voice.

When they came to an end of the corridor, they came to the lobby. There was a check in desk and some chairs, plus a machine where you could get fresh mineral-water. The clock was now Eight-thirteen, and it was still a half and hour before the place opens and the rest of the workers come.

Fernando walked to the front-door and pushed it open. He opened the last door and then, Blu felt a fresh wind blow into his nose. It was a long time since Blu was outside the last time. He flew a little of his happiness and returned to Fernando. The boy crouched and picked Blu up.

"Okay, I think you're free to go now. But don't be too long or Linda will get angry." he said. Blu gave him a soft jab on his head.

"Heh, hahhah… That tickles..." Fernando laughed. Blu stopped and looked at him.

"Blu, go now." he said. He lifted his hands up.

And with those words, Blu flew away. He watched as Fernando got smaller and smaller the more high up he Blu went. He loved the feeling when the wind gripped his wings, when he let the breeze carry him. It sure was a freedom to fly, as Jewel said. Blu was so unhappy when he found out what he missed the first flew.

"_So Blu, of to the Jungle we go!" _he thought while he flew up and tried to find the Jungle. The last time he was there he was so scared that he almost peed his pants. But now it's daytime, and when he was there, it was a night. The only thing he was going to do was to pick up some fruits and other food. Blu thought he was going for an easy task, but in fact, he was going to discover something much, much more important than fruits.

* * *

><p>Fernando watched as Blu flew away in the sky. Sometimes, Fernando wished he could fly as well. But it was impossible, and it didn't matter. He looked up in the sky. The sun shined bright and it gave a warm and bright start at the day. Today every beach will be so full, he thought. He wasn't going to the beaches trough. Today there was a sale in the local supermarket and he was going there to buy some new movies today. And it was Friday, and that meant that he was going to get the weeks pay.<p>

"_Thanks go__d it's Friday." _he thoughtand opened the door.

He walked inside again and was about to lock the door when he came across Linda. Her hair was very tangled, and she was brushing it. She seemed sleepy, but she had at least got out of the bed.

"Good morning Fernando! How's your morning been?" she asked kindly and scratched Fernando's hair.

"Good, actually. How's yours?

"Not so bad, I'm still just a little tired. Last night was rough for me and Tulio. I'm sorry that we couldn't make it home yesterday, but we had so much trouble here at work. I think I'll close the bookstore for today…"

Fernando was about to say something but was paused when Linda continued.

"But Fernando, what were you doing outside? You better not have been smoking or something?"

"No Linda, I just let Blu out. He was going to get some breakfast…"

Fernando stopped again when he saw Linda's face turn red. Now you did something wrong, it said. And that wasn't good.

"Fernando, why? Why did you do that?" she said loud and shake the boy.

"Why shouldn't I have? Is there something wrong with that?" he answered shocked, his voice filled with slight anger. Linda sighted.

"Didn't you learn anything about the accident that happened yesterday?" She said disappointed. Now Fernando was confused. She seemed forgetting that he wasn't present yesterday. After wondering a while, he answered:

"What accident?"

* * *

><p>And that concludes the second chapter of MPJ! Hope you liked it as much as the first one. As I said, this was going to be a much longer chapter, but it was split. But I'm soon ready with the nest chap, I'll upload it soon, so be patient!<p>

Aw, I can't wait to get to the later chapters. It'll be more interesting, especially the club chapter later on. Hehhehhehhehheee…

I'm going to start keeping a table of the movies I have watched the past three weeks. I just found it necessary. It will contain the movie, a word that describes the movie in my opinion, and the chance if I'll make a fanfict out of it. Check that out, if you have time, meaning more than I do.

And for those noobs who flames about my writing, I can happily tell you that I got an 10+ from the english test. I don't know what ranking systems on test, but fot you who don't have similar, I can say that 10+ is FREAKING GOOD.

See you guys later, the next chapter will be ready this week, I promise.

…Sadly, I'm not good at keeping promises.

* * *

><p>Coming soon:<p>

My precious Jewel

Chapter 3: Midnight in Rio part I

PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME SO HAPPEEEEEH

I

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Midnight in Rio part I

tervehdys kaikki rakkaat lukijani, Drako1997 täällä! Minä toivotan teidät kaikki lämpimästi tervetuulleeksi seuraamaan uutta jännittävää jaksoa Minun rakas jalokivi-tarinan seurassa!

…Okay, that's enough joking. I am Drako1997, and I proudly present another fabulous (joke) chapter of "My precious Jewel" Welcome!

I apologise for being late, I blame on school and Sly Cooper 2 (great game). From now on, I'll try to update every week or so. But eventually, I can be late, as I never know if something comes up, like my little sis's "actress" career.

This chapter was a pain to make. I had to split the original chapter up, I had to fix issues, and I had really much trouble choosing the right ending. But now it's ready. I decided to split this chapter too, so the original chapter I was planning was going to be triple this long. Just that you know. I'm so happy that I managed to complete this chapter; it's been in a progress for a while now. The next few chapters are not going to be this overlong, I hope at least.

I changed (again, sight…) one simple little thing in chapter one that would affect the story too much. If someone noticed, I told that Tulio had flu. But after a long time of thinking, I found that unnecessary and removed it. So there will be no achooohs anymore, sorry… The chapter's name was also changed as the whole chapter was going to be called "Midnight in Rio", but when I cut it the part where the name was going to make any sense was left to the next part. It will then be called "Midnight in Rio part II, this part is simply called "Midnight in Rio, part I" (sorry for the lack of inspiration, I just want to get this ready so that I can study to my biology test).

I will still continue on replying to the reviews I get, so I'm going to begin right away.

**rioblu1997: **Yeah, I think I put more effort on the second chapter. Plus I'm happy you could easy picture it in your head; that's what I hope my stories would do from the first place. Thank you!

**CJFANG: **I do appreciate reviews like this. I'm not a perfect writer, I know it, but this review is not bad. It really was helpful. Thanks for pointing the 'proof' out, I have now fixed it. And about the Fernando thing… In the movie, he could talk English. He maybe isn't the greatest one in that either, but he can do it in any case. I didn't use so complicated words when he talked like with Blu, if you noticed. And you think Fernando wrote something? Read again. It was Blu, not Fernando. Whatever. As I said, this review was not bad. I have nothing against constructive criticism. I thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**A****.R.S.E.T.27: **Hehheh, I was just joking. You're a good guy and I like getting reviews from you. I'm also sorry that I spelled you name wrong, but the username of the persons above and under you had "81", so hope you'll understand. And that doesn't matter so much anymore, your name got changed again I see. I try my best to fix my grammar, as always. Thanks, and I really hope I'll get more reviews of you in the future; they're all so damn funny to read XD Ps. the way you speak is pretty similar to one of my friends. Funny eh, ahhahhahhahhaaa…

**The Scarlet Macaw: **Oh. Dear. Spinach. Pancakes! This was by far the best review I got. "Keep writing as your fingers desire." Such a great quote. Thank you for this, I mean… really. I'll try to keep up the promising work! See ya! – Drako

**Drako1997 fan: **This was a anonymous review, I don't know exactly, but I think you're the one who gave ideas for putting in Blu and Jewel's friends am I right? An idea for seeing Blu's parents doesn't sound so bad BUT I have still almost no room for OC's, (I have one at lest planned) and this story centres mostly around the original characters. Besides, I think Blu's parents are dead a they were not seen in the intro; there's almost always one of the parents in the nest, guarding the chicks. And Blu probably doesn't have siblings, they was not seen in the intro either. But they would definitively be proud of him, that's sure (if they even are alive). But Blu's parents aren't a bad idea, I tell you. I have yet not came up with the ending so there's a slight chance we'll see some OC's. We'll see…

**Blu Wolf 23: **Or is he? Ahahhahhaa… Thankz for the review, you have been looking for more, so here I give you some more, stories, of course.

And so, the great pile of reviews have been replied and sorted out of the way. And now, the time has come to begin the chapter three of MPJ. Let's roll!

* * *

><p>My precious Jewel<p>

Chapter 3: Midnight in Rio, part 1

* * *

><p>After about two hours, the male blue spix macaw, known as Blu, returned to the bird science facility. He had a big leaf wrapped with many delicious fruits that he had brought from the jungle. It had cost much time to find them all, but it was totally worth it. Blu had liked searching for the breakfast. It was nice and relaxing work, and he considered doing it more often. Much time had gone on finishing the surprise he had to his female counterpart, Jewel. She would totally like the surprise, Blu knew it. What a lucky day it was for him today. And the sun shined so brightly; it was sure a beautiful day. He smiled in his jolliness as he flew in the facility trough the open window.<p>

Inside, he found himself in the room with injured birds, surrounded by people that had come to work when he was outside, glazing at him like he would be some sort of rare phenomena; which he was. He was after all the last living male Spix macaw on earth.

The scientists kept on looking at him until they were interrupted by a man with glasses and brown hair, Tulio, the main ornithologist of the centre.

"What are you people looking at? It's just Blu, nothing else. Get back to work." he said with a strict tone, and like nothing had happened, everyone returned to their work again. Tulio looked first at Blu, then the leaf, and finally at Blu again. He was clearly confused.

"…What is that suppose to mean Blu? Did you get permission to leave the house?" he said. Blu gave him one of the many blackberries he had and squawked.  
>"You're saying… That you're going to eat all this food?" he said and played around with the berry. Blu nodded.<p>

"But who let you out?"

Blu pointed at Fernando who was spinning with the office chair in the control room. He looked somewhat depressed.

"Sight… I knew that you had permission Blu. I got a word about it; I just wanted to check it out. You're still a smart bird huh? You know how to cheat on stuff like this. And I'm not going to rage about yesterday. I spare my powers and let Linda do it for me."

Blu gulped. He stood still a while like a paralyzed mouse that just saw a falcon. This wasn't good, and Blu knew it. Linda was a nice little woman, but when she's angry... God bless him. Blu came back to the reality when he heard a noise made by Tulio when he opened the hatch leading straight to the vegetative chamber. He took the leaf again and flew to the now open hatch. He had to get in before Linda would come, as he didn't want to get punished. Blu jumped inside the cage, to the familiar habitat. He looked back at Tulio who had a weird smile on his face.

"...Just so that you know, Linda is there waiting for you to return. Have a nice breakfast!" Tulio said, winking his eye and closed the hatch. Now Blu was in trouble. Someone taped his shoulder. Blu knew that it Jewel due of the soft unique touch of hers and… The feathers, obviously.

"Oh no Jewel… Linda's here. Please don't say that you have been punished due of your naughty actions last evening." Blu said without even looking behind him, and the first thing that popped in his mind was a thought about Jewel getting punished, then himself right after her.

"If you have then I'm next…"

Jewel stopped Blu before he got panic.

"…Blu, it's not so bad. She just came here after you went and had a chat with me; at least she tried to have."

They both heard someone come. Blu knew who it was but didn't want to look at the girl in her eyes.

"Hey look! There she is!" Jewel said and looked at Linda. Her face was an admixture of happiness and disappointment.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson!" she said very harsh. Blu turned around but avoided eye contact with his previous owner.

"I need to talk to you."

Jewel thought that Linda surely sounded serious. Jewel hadn't got punished, but who knows about Linda. Blu had probably done something wrong on his time with Linda, she knew him better so punishing him would be easier. Plus, it was he who flew away today.

Blu walked to his previous owner. She squatted and Blu jumped on her arm. Now it begins, Blu thought and looked at Linda in her big round eyes. Surprisingly, they weren't angry.

"Hello, isn't it my Blu boy?" she asked and petted him on his head.

"Don't worry Blu. I'm not mad at you because you were out late yesterday. I'm not mad when you fled today either, because I see you did it for a good reason. Fernando wasn't here yesterday so he really didn't know that he mustn't let you out without permission of Tulio. Now he knows better..."

Linda stood up still having Blu on her arm.

"Jewel, do you mind if I have a word with Blu?" she asked and looked at the female bird. She smiled back and made sure it was okay. Linda and Blu walked at bit away.

"And I see why you did all the fleeing. It sure was for a good reason."

She pointed at Jewel with her thumb.

"I and Tulio saw you two last night. And believe me; I'm so proud of you. You did finally get the girl of your dreams didn't you?"

Blu gave her a happy glance. She petted Blu on his throat, and Blu moaned.

"But please; no more fleeing today okay? Every time you do it, I literally get killed by worry. You two are important, not only just for me, but for everyone. Do we have a deal?"

Blu smiled at her and gave his foot to her. They playfully punched each others hands, or foot in Blu's case, and made a "psoooh" voice. Then she turned and came back to the spot where Jewel was standing. She let Blu fly away and he landed next to Jewel.

"But today seems to be an important day for you, so I'm not bothering anymore. I'll just go back to the bookstore, back to the…"

She stopped when she remembered a very important matter.

"The bookstore! My shop, I totally forgot to go back there and open it! The clock is now…"

She looked at her watch. It was now 10.32.

"Ohmygod, I'm half an hour late! Soon the customers will sue me! I'll go now, see you!" she said and ran away clumsily. She went to the door and hasty opened it and exited the chamber. Blu and Jewel both starred at the place where Linda just was a moment ago. Blu's head was all messed up. It happened so fast. But it didn't matter, he was hungry and little rushed meetings wasn't that important right now. Blu and Jewel both looked at the leaf. The food was put into a neat pile on the leaf. Blu looked at Jewel who asked him a question:

"So Blu, what did Linda say to you?" was the question.

"Nah, she just told me that she was proud of me, happy that we're now a couple etcetera etcetera… But what did you ask you then?"

"Just some ordinary girl to girl questions. I have no idea if she understood anything I tried to say."

Blu laughed a little.

"Heh, I'm sure that she knew what you meant. She's after all familiar with birds." he said.

They were quiet a moment. Jewel just stared at the food.

"Eh, how about we dig in?" Blu asked awkwardly.

"That's the question I'd like to hear!" she said hungrily and they both walked to the leaf and started to eat the breakfast.

* * *

><p>Soon the leaf was almost empty. There was only left one melon, some small fruits and nuts. Blu and Jewel hadn't talked so much when they ate. But now when they're almost finished, they had a little discuss.<p>

"So Jewel, mango is your favourite fruit? I'm gonna remember that!"

Jewel smiled satisfied to Blu who sat on the other side of the leaf.

"Well Blu, that's nice. I think this was a wonderful idea, and do you think we could consider taking this as a habit?" she said.

"Why not? We could do that, as soon as we get to the jungle of course."

Jewel smiled again and looked at the melon. It was a honey melon, and Jewel really pondered over where Blu really found it.

"There's only one melon left. Do you want it?" she asked while holding the fruit. Blu rejected.

"No, no, it's all yours. I'm full." he said and tapped his belly. After that, Jewel took a big bite of the melon. She really has the appetite, Blu thought.

Jewel finished eating the melon. She hadn't even eaten the whole fruit, buts he was clearly full. Then she found Blu starring at her.

"What's up Blu? Is it something in my face or what?" she said hasty with still food in her mouth. Blu just continued looking at her.

"You are so beautiful." he said.

"Like an angel."

Jewel blushed and hid her blush. She giggled a little.

"Well you gotta be kidding me…"

"No I'm not! Jewel I want you to know that when we're a couple now, everything I say is true. I swear."

Jewel came next to Blu. She put her head on his chest.

"Okay, now when we are a couple, I can swear that too. No lying." she said and stroke Blu's wing. Blu put his wing around Jewel.

"I have an idea what we could do next." Blu said romantically and looked at Jewel like some sort of love hawk, as Nico and Pedro would say. Jewel blushed.

"Uh-oh, you mean like... Ehh..."

She made some weird sign with her wings; Blu noticed her reaction and blushed too. He knew exactly what she was meaning.

"Oh, eh... No, no, no, no... I-I didn't mean THAT. I was thinking something slightly different." Blu said in his defence. Jewel sighted in relief. She was happy that it all was a little misunderstanding; they had been a couple just for about one day now in the end.

"So I just understood what you meant wrong. What was the real thing you were going to say?"

"Yeah... That." Blu said still not quite himself. He fixed that trough and stood up, pulling himself together.

"Erm... As you know, today is our day. You have got that bandana now for almost a week. You know where I'm getting to?"

Jewel wasn't quite sure and shook hear head. Blu continued.

"Jewel, I think it's time that we try if you can fly again."

Jewel first looked silent at Blu, surprised by his sudden proposition, but soon, a smile formed on her beak.

"Blu, that would be like the best thing ever!" she exclaimed with an amazed voice.

"So you think we could give it a shot?" Blu questioned.

"I'm not sure if my wing is healed, but if we never try, then we never find out!"

Blu was pleasanter with this day. If everything would go as he wanted, this day would be perfect.

* * *

><p>Shortly, Blu and Jewel was on the top branch of the big fake tree in the cage. It was about three meters tall, so falling down wouldn't be the nicest thing Blu came up with.<p>

Jewel was looking down to the ground. If Blu still wouldn't be able to fly, he'd probably be afraid to be in this high. But clearly, Jewel wasn't. Soon, she came up to Blu.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's do this." she said in arbour of flying again. Blu looked at her with unsure eyes.

"I know this was my idea, but you don't have to do this just to please me. We can try later if you want."

"Pfft, I think it's a good time now."

"Okay. Your flight, you decide." Blu said.

He then walked a little further away on the branch.

"OK, so you do remember how to do this?" he yelled clearly so that Jewel would hear him.

"Blu, stop worrying, I know what I do." was the answer.

"But just to be sure? Now remember. You gotta thrust, lift and drag. Just keep it simple…"

Jewel rolled her eyes to Blu. She had been flying for 16 years and Blu had known the skill less than a week. And now already, he tried to sound like a professional. But that's just Blu. He was over caring, but whatever.

She started to run fast when Blu just repeated the line "thrust, lift, drag". She was collecting speed and when she reached the end of the branch, she was going extremely fast.

Blu let out a last "thrust, lift, drag" and Jewel jumped. She saw when the branch ended. Now she only saw the ground being far below her. She flapped her wings and one moment she knew she was flying. Blu sheered at her from the tree, and she let out a scream of happiness; which soon turned into a scream of scare when she found herself falling at high speed, and the ground getting closer and closer. She fluttered and tried to fly, but the crash landing was unstoppable. Blu looked in his horror when Jewel fell and he shut his eyes as he didn't want to watch when his love fell to the ground. He heard a thud and then the air became quiet. Blu became really afraid.

"_What if she got killed? On the first day we're together? What if… Awww, I gotta check it out!"_ he thought and flew quickly to the place Jewel landed. Blu sighted in relief when she wasn't dead and moved herself. She was desperately trying to sit up, but she didn't seem to succeed.

Blu landed beside her.

"Jewel how is it? Are you hurt?"

Blu lifted her up. That sure was a dumb question, she thought.

"Oww, ouch." she said and held her wing on her head.

"Jewel, say something!" Blu commanded.

"Blu… That didn't go out so well. But I'm not so hurt, just a little ache here and there. Otherwise, I'm okay."

"Good, for one moment I thought that you… you…"

"Were dead?" Jewel assisted.

"Good grief, I'm not made of sugar Blu! I have taken much more pain that that." Jewel said while straightened the medical tape on her wing. She started to walk towards the tree again.

"No Jewel, don't try again… It will take longer for you to heal if you hurt yourself more. It's still me who has to care for you when you're injured."

Jewel faced Blu. The last sentence he said sounded a little like an offence. She was about to say something cocky but hesitated herself. Blu was right. He had to take care of her when she was sick and she didn't want to bother him too much. On the other hand, she really wanted to fly again and couldn't take it to see Blu flying around, free like the wind. She missed flying so much...

"...But Blu, I really wanna try again. Just once more please?"

She looked at Blu with begging eyes. How could Blu say no? It was after all, not just his day. It was also Jewel's. He took a breath.

"Sure, fine. But don't break your bones; I have still something special planned for tonight."

* * *

><p>Tulio was sitting in the computer room. He had now fed the birds and done all of the possibly caring like changing medical tape or given some medicine and now he had to order some more bird food.<p>

He smiled when he saw his background image. It was the same as Linda had once, a picture of Linda and Blu dressed as pirates. That was in fact the image that led him to find Blu; when Linda put the photo on photobucket, and even commented where the photo was taken, it was a piece of cake to find them.

He opened the internet and typed on Google. He was about to press enter when Fernando came in. The clock was now 16.45 and Fernando was prepared to go back home to the bookstore. But he didn't seem to be here to say bye to Tulio, it seemed like something way more important.

"Tulio… Tulio!" he said and grabbed Tulio's shoulders. Tulio paused the computer and turned around with his chair.

"Relax Fernando. What is it?" he said as calm as possible.

"I-I was just leaving and went in the control room to check out Blu and Jewel when I saw Jewel try to fly and then she crashed and she seemed to be hurt you gotta see this come on!" Fernando said so fast, that Tulio didn't get anything that he said. Fernando dragged him off his chair and was going out from the room when Tulio stopped. He replied.

"Okay Fernando, can you please tell me what happened, this time a little slower please?"

Fernando sighted and shook his head.

"Okay, I was checking that Blu and Jewel was okay when I saw Jewel trying to fly. But she didn't seem to have got back the ability yet…"

Tulio ran to the open door.

"That can't end well." he said and ran to the vegetative chamber.

* * *

><p>After five trash landing, seven bruises and two loud "ouches", Jewel had to give up her flying lessons. Tulio had come and he catch Jewel just before she'd hit the ground for the sixth time. Jewel thought that was unnecessary. She knew that she'd succeed soon. Blu was already a little annoyed at Jewel. She told him that she'd only try once again to fly but she did it many more times than they agreed. And now when Tulio came and ruined her flight lesson, they both got a good load of scolds. This also meant that Blu's plans for the rest of the night got ruined because he was sure that he wouldn't let them do what he had planned even if he begged, a LOT. After Tulio was done blaming them, and after he changed Jewel's medical tape to a new and better one, he turned around and walked away.<p>

"Nice, there goes my chance in the form of a Brazilian ornithologist. I told you to stop, but... But... Aww, he will definitively not let us out now, and we can't flee because he has the keys."

"So you need the keys?" Jewel wondered.

"For what purpose?"

"Nah, just something nice I was planning for us this evening. A little surprise for you. But it seems that we can't do that anymore. Sight..."

"I could go and get the keys if you want." Jewel remarked. Blu looked at her and lifted one of his eyebrows.

"But how are you going to do that?" Blu asked in surprise.

"You'll see." she said and flew behind Tulio. Tulio had the key that needed to unlock the door that led away from the chamber in his hand. Jewel came next to Tulio's foot. She bites his leg of trousers to get his attention. Tulio saw him and Jewel flew on his hand holding the keys.

"Jewel, what's with you? Are you here to say sorry?"

Jewel nodded and looked regretting but in reality, he shrewd something. Tulio petted her with his other hand. When Tulio petted her, she put her leg around the keys. When Tulio was done, she had them in a tight embrace.

"It's good that you're sorry. But you two are still going to stay here for the rest of the evening." he said. He let Jewel down, carefully to not cause her any more pain today. He was so much in his thoughts that he didn't notice the keys was missing. He worked the rest of the day and went home at eight, being the last worker to leave the building, as always... He didn't need to lock any doors because they got locked when you close them. He noticed after dinner that his keys were missing. Luckily, Linda had reserve keys so he would still get to work tomorrow. How could he be so stupid to leave them at work? He was so sure that he had them when he leaved the building.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Blu said loud to Jewel, forgetting that she was right behind him.

The clock was a little over eight now, but Blu and Jewel had to wait a while before starting their plan in the case of someone still being there. Blu had been looking outside from the air went and when he saw Tulio go out and start walking away, back to home to the bookstore. After Fernando traded his jeep for a bike in excellent condition, he had to walk to work every day as he couldn't drive the motorcycle. Sometime, trough, Linda could give him a lift to work; she knew how to drive it. So when Blu saw Tulio disappear in the distance of Rio, Blu knew that it was time to act.

"Do you still have the keys?" he asked. Jewel lifted her leg and showed a ring with many keys that Tulio used in various occasions.

"Here they are." Jewel said funnily and shook the circle with the keys.

"Okay, give me them." he said. Jewel did as she was told and gave Blu the keys.

"Let's go now."

They both walked out of the air-condition and down the tree, to the door.

"I just have to fly up there…" he said and flew to the keyhole.

"…Put the right key in and turn around…" he said while trying various keys. The fourth one was the right.

"And voila! The door to freedom!" he said and showed the open door with his wings.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon." Jewel said and walked inside the control room. The next door was also locked so Blu had to repeat the process. Soon, the door opened and they found themselves inside the room with all of the birds. The whole room was dark and creepy now at night. All of the birds seemed to be sleeping. Blu came closer to Jewel.

"Let's be quiet, we don't want to wake up more attention."

The walked slowly and quietly out from the spooky room. They then went trough the corridor, and into the main entrance. Blu flew up on the check-in-desk and placed the keys there, so that Tulio would find them there the nest time he came here. Before returning to Jewel, Blu went to a coat rack and picked something. It appeared to be a wool scarf, which made Jewel a little confused. Blu flew back to Jewel who was near the door that led out of the lobby. Jewel looked at the scarf.

"What is that for?"

Blu chuckled while opening the first door leading outside. The door was heavy and it was frustrating to get it open, but if they wanted out, he had to do it alone as Jewel had her injured wing and couldn't help him.

"You haven't seen a scarf before?" Blu said slightly out of breath.

"It is a common clothing used by humans if they are in cold."

"So you mean we're going outside?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, that's what I was planning, the surprise's outside and I guess you want to see it. The night is going to be cold, and I don't want you to get sicker than you already are, so I suggest you use the scarf. Do you want it?"

She thought about it. Blu opened the last door and she answered:

"Nah, I'm fine. I have been outside in cold weather before."

"OK, but I take this with me anyway. I'm sure you'll change your mind soon." he said and put the scarf around his wing.

Blu finally got the door open and the pair walked out of the building, into the cold night of Rio. The clock was much at this point so there were not so many pedestrians outside. The only light in the town was the street lamps, some various stores, and the moon that shined bright over the city. And the night sure was cold, much chillier than the previous night, in fact, colder than any night Jewel could remember. Back at the days she was living free in the jungle, at this time of day, she was sleeping in her warm, comfortable nest. But as she hadn't been outside so much lately, she wasn't prepared. Blu saw her reaction towards the weather and smiled for himself. He knew Jewel too good to not have known that this would happen.

"So Jewel, are you considering taking the scarf now?"

"Hrmmm... I have to admit t-that I-I-I'm freezing..."

She looked at the scarf that Blu was offering her. She could almost feel the warmth that the tool provided when used.

"Fine, I'll take it." she said and grabbed the scarf. Then she put it around her healthy wing like Blu did, but it didn't help. She was still cold.

"Blu, this doesn't work." she said and shake her wing. Blu was in the edge of bursting into laughter, but he tried to prevent himself from doing that.

"...Heh... You dumb little birdie! It is meant to be wrapped around the neck, not the wing! I put it there just to have it near when you would ask for it!"

Blu couldn't hold it and burst into laugh. Jewel got embarrassed and blushed. How could she have known? She felt so stupid that she didn't want to say anything fearing to make the situation even more awkward. When Blu saw her being quiet, he managed to stop. He walked to her and took the scarf away from her wing, and showed it to her.

"Eh... Sorry for that. It was just so hilarious."

"Please, j-just put the damn scarf around me and we're even." she shivered. Blu went behind her and put the scarf around her neck.

"You just have to put this around you neck like this... Then you have to loop it around once..."

And finally you have to do a tight knot with the last bits of the scarf..."

Blu tightened the knot and pulled it gently to see if it was sturdy.

"...And voila! It's finished!"

Jewel looked down at her neck and saw the scarf made of wool around it. It must look awful but it truly works. She wasn't so cold anymore. Blu spoiled her, but she knew that when they returned to the jungle, no scarfs were going to ease their lives. Only this time, she thought while enjoying the pleasurable warmth of the manmade heater.

"How does it feel?" Blu asked with a supporting tone. Jewel turned around and faced him. She looked so beautiful, he thought. The scarf just accentuates her beauty.

"Good, it really works. But I must look stupid right?"

"No, you look fabulous. Amazing, to be exact. You should wear that more often." Blu said. Jewel giggled and came closer to him. The touches of hers send shivers thought his spine, and he relaxed. They continued walking.

"Thank you Blu. But don't you need this?"

"No, I can do without. When I lived in Minnesota, I used to be outside a lot so weather like this isn't so bad. I'm use to it. In fact, this scarf is the one I used at that time."

Blu seemed to get lost in his daydreams.

"Ahh, the memories, the dear, dear memories." he said in a dreamlike tone. Soon Jewel interrupted his daydreams once again.

"...I'll be honest; I could use some more warmth."

She winked her eye to Blu, but he didn't get the hint straight away.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant like something like this..." Jewel said and came closer to him, so near that they could literally feel each others body warmth. Now Blu understood what Jewel was meaning.

"Ahh, so you mean like this?" Blu said playfully and grabbed Jewel around her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. Blu became instant warmer when their beaks touched, and so did Jewel. After some seconds, they parted from the kiss.

"That's better." Jewel said relieved, seconds before Blu was going to say the exact same thing. They walked silent a moment, the only thing they heard was the breath of the other partner. In Jewel's eyes, Blu seemed fine, but she couldn't help but worry about him getting sick due the coldness, after all of the worrying Blu did for her when she was sicker.

"Blu, are you sure you don't get cold without this?" She said at last, breaking the silence, and pointed at the scarf.

"The warmth of you is enough to keep the cold away." was his answer. Jewel smiled at Blu's silliness. He was such a loveable bird. And so they kept walking, towards the unknown destination where Blu's big surprise was waiting. And all the time Jewel pondered what the surprise could be. Knowing Blu, it just had to be good.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of another glorious chapter. If you liked it, review please. The next chapter will be uploaded soon, so keep the eyes open for updates. I'll finish it as soon as possible. I also update my profile often, so visit it if you want.<p>

I must be sick; I don't have anything more to say! So I'll just cap this chapter off by saying "Jason!"

* * *

><p>Coming soon:<p>

My precious Jewel

Chapter 4: Midnight in Rio part II

PLEASE REVIEW, BY DOING IT YOU MAKE MY DAY GLORIOUS

I

I

I

I

I

V


	4. Midnight in Rio part II

Hello, I'm back again, and with me I have the fourth chapter of the magnificent story of "My precious Jewel"!

Sweet mama with maple syrup this chapter took like FOREVER to make. And it is looong. But I have my reasons to have lived outside of FFN and not have uploaded any new chapters. You wanna hear the reasons? No? Here they are:

1: Autumn break- I had no computer with me and if I had, I would still not have written any new chapters. When you're on vacation, then you're on vacation.

2: Lack of inspiration- Stupid writer's block... You know the feeling?

3: Lack of time- I have spent most of my free time on school, tests, various school projects such as a thriller and a information book, gaming, reading (fanfictions, mostly), watching movies, being with friends, some weird family-activities, being with my dog and updating my profile page.

That's all, I think. I'm still sorry for not updating, the reasons above are just lame excuses, I know. But I hope you don't mind a little waiting. This chapter would have been done yesterday but all of my writing time on Wednesday went on reviewing Corration's story. Unluckily, my 5000 word long review disappeared and I'm totally not doing it again. And the internet connection was fucked up today. Stupid computer... Meh, what you gonna do? But asides from that, the last days writing process went fine. And here it is! My new chapter on MPJ!

...If some of you wonder, this chapter has noting to do with the movie "Midnight in Paris". Or does it?

And for those who have commented on my story, I'm really touched by your works. You don't know how happy I get when I read your wonderful reviews. Keep it up! And as always, I'll answer on all the new reviews I've got. So be prepared...

**Drako1997 fan:** Heh, Yeah, I also think I'm getting better and better at writing stories. God bless the translator and language check-up (?). And you are always talking about Alice and Cloe. You must be a fan of them, that's still a little weird; they have in the end only like, two lines or something? But people have different tastes. Thank you for reviewing, all the kids around the globe reading this story thanks you!

**rioblu1997: **Best chapter so far, that's what you think? That's great! You do swim too? I go swimming two times a week, it's really boring but in fact, that's the place where many of my ideas are born! And about the kissing part: I'm a pervert, so are probably all of the romantic fanfict writers, so I try to put some cute fluff in every chapter. This chapter will then contain a little more than usual, that's why I have been waiting to write this part! The next chapters up, here you go, and you too have a nice time! Ps. Oh dear sweet momma, another fabulous review! I'm in heaven!

Drako1997

**Mord44: **Aahahhahhahhahhaa... Looks like I failed again in writing , whatever... The movie itself was awkward, and it was great that way. I try to make this fic as similar to the movie, with its jokes, atmosphere and characters. 'Cause I feel like to do it. And no, Blu and Jewel are not going to choke each other, I meant like putting the wings around each other in the area NEAR the neck. Fail. I just can't find the real words sometimes. Me and my weird language...

**Drako1997 fan again: **Your continuous nagging about putting Alice and Cloe in this story is getting a bit annoying. So I'm going to do as you say, in case if you shut up about them. They're going to be mentioned somewhere around chapter 10. Now please, no more asking about them OK? You're a really great person and probably my best fan and I love to get reviews from you. I'm not angry, I just don't get it why you don't do an own story when you have so many great ideas. It would definitively be great! Give it a try. And about your reviews... Keep them coming! See you later!

**Zero2o1o: **Poor Blu indeed. But as you see, it all went fine in the end! Did you read the other two chapters too? Because they're cool as well. Thanks for this review, hope you enjoyed your stay at MPJ, and its good story telling! :DD

**The son of The Scarlet Macaw: **Gee, are you really Scarlet Macaw's son? Ahaahahhaa... Anyway, Jewel's eyes are blue. But that freaking cover-art on the DVD-box made me dizzy. Why the hell do they always mix up with the eye colours? Stop messing with my head! Where was I, yeah... thank you for reviewing, I love to get reviews like this. This story is unique, not so many "fans" (if I really even have some) have told that the story is "unique". I thank you for that too. And BTW, you got a wise uncle. Heh

**OmarBarria: **Aw, thank you! It was nice of you to review, here's some more reading for ya!

**Rarelygood: **And I did! U happy? ;)

**Zero2o1o: **You know, laugh and grow fat... Ahahahaa... I'm fat... But anyway, thanks for liking and reviewing, I'll hope this ch will provide as much laughs as the previous one!

**Zero2o1o: **Thanks for the compliments, again, I really like when people like my stories and then they eventually like them so much that they write reviews because they liked the story which I like because what's not likeable with getting reviews? I came up with chapter 4 and I wrote it, not in a hurry trough. (It took over a month eh...) Here it is, hope u like it ;)

And this is where the story starts to get really cheesy. I hope you got a huge Rio appetite now, because I feel like to start this new sweet chapter! Let's dig in, shall we?

* * *

><p>My precious Jewel<p>

Chapter 4: Midnight in Rio part II

* * *

><p>"So Blu, could you please give me a hint where we are going?" the eager Jewel asked. Blu shook his head, just as he did all the other three times Jewel asked about this. She just had no patience. But of course he'd probably do the same if he was in Jewel's place, it was thrilling with this mysterious surprise, but her continuing asking about the subject was getting a bit annoying now. The blue birds had after all walked about a half an hour and their legs started to get ache, and the night was at its coldest now. They had already bypassed the downtown Rio, and they were now walking on the narrow alleys in the outskirts of the city. Blu sighted before answering to the female macaw that was walking besides him.<p>

"No Jewel, for the fourth time, I'm not telling you. It would ruin the surprise!"

"But could you at least give me a small hint?"

Blu let out a loud sight, making sure that Jewel heard it too and by that way, made her clear that he was getting annoyed at her constant asking.

"...Sight... Okay... I can say that you have never been in the place where going to."

"_There went the bird club." _Jewel thought.

"Are you sure?" She then asked with a doubt.

"One hundred percent."

"_If we're not going dancing, then what?" _Jewel pondered again.

"_It can't be the same place as yesterday, nor the trolley. Heck, it can't even be Rafael's! Blu, why can't you just tell me where we're going? You're killing me!"_

It was like Blu had just read her mind, because after she thought about different possibilities, Blu stated:

"Don't worry Jewel. You'll find out soon, and I know that you're going to like it."

When Blu finished his sentence, they turned left into the jungle, the Blue bird sanctuary, leaving the city behind. This utterly confused Jewel.

"Blu, I think you turned wrong. We're going to the jungle now."

"Then we are on the right way."

"But didn't you fear the jungle at nighttimes?

"Yes... But now when I'm here with you beside me, it's not that scary anymore."

They continued walking the narrow path that led deeper into the jungle. Blu had lied a little to Jewel. Of course the jungle was scary. He just didn't want to admit it to Jewel, as she would think he's a coward. The big and tall trees provided a spooky atmosphere that gave chills to Blu. One time, he thought he heard something behind him, but when he came closer to Jewel, his fears disappeared.

After walking another ten minutes in the jungle, Jewel got impatient.

"Are we there soon?"

Of course, again, Blu thought.

"Yeah, yeah... We're closer to it than we've ever been." He muttered. At this point Jewel realized that she couldn't crack Blu. He remained silent about the matter now and he would do so if she asked again. So she gave up the requirement, much for Blu's relief. And sooner than Jewel had excepted, they started nearer the destination. As Blu started to recognize the surroundings, he knew that they were soon there. So suddenly, he went behind Jewel and put both of his wings gently on her eyes, so that she could not see where they were going. Blu's abrupt act made Jewel startle.

"Blu, what are you doing"

"I want to tension you as much as possible until the end when we reach the surprise."

Jewel found this unnecessary as she still had no idea where they were going, but she let Blu do this because he clearly needed his moment.

They walked the last bit this way, Blu behind Jewel, telling her where to go. She almost hit a tree, but luckily, due of Blu's fast reaction, she avoided the collision. And when Blu saw the tall tree he was looking for, he stopped, and so did Jewel. Shortly after, there was a moment of silence. Neither of the birds said anything, Blu wanted to tease Jewel, and Jewel was too excited to say anything. This moment lasted until Blu decided to break the silence. He moved his wings that covered Jewel's eyes slowly away, and Jewel looked fascinated around her. She smiled first, but it disappeared when she didn't see anything. There was just the jungle, and a big tree. This was Blu's surprise? An ordinary tree? She looked back at Blu who had a devoted smile on his face.

"Hey, what's so funny? I don't see anything!" Jewel said slightly angry. This didn't affect Blu's mood thought, not at all.

"Look again." Blu said calmly and turned Jewel softly around, so that she faced the tree again. She did as Blu told, but how much she did look, the only thing she saw was a tree.¨

"BLU! This is not fun at all! Where's the surprise?"

Blu still smiled, but it dropped down a little as he saw that Jewel was getting mad.

"You haven't found it yet. Here."

He offered his wing to Jewel. She took it.

"I'll show you."

Without warning, Blu dragged her along with him. For Jewel's surprise, they didn't keep on walking; they started to climb the tree. Blu climbed first, he flew up on a nearby branch and gave his wing to Jewel. She took it and then he flew on the next branch. They did this until they saw a branch so far away that Blu needed something longer than just Jewel's wing. It seemed like a dead end.

"What'll we do now?" Jewel asked.

"Hmm... Let me think."

He looked around, but there was no other branched around. The one above them was the only choice they had left. Blu ran out of ideas, and he turned to look at Jewel when he came up with the answer.

"Jewel, I need your scarf."

"For what for? Jewel mumbled.

"Let me show you." he said and unwrapped the scarf. Instantly, when the scarf was removed, Jewel felt the bitter coldness of the night. She had already started to grow attracted to it. When Blu was done removing her piece of clothing he flew up on the branch. It was so easy, he thought. If only Jewel could fly too.

"Can you reach it?" Blu yelled from the branch. He held the scarf in his embrace and dropped the other side of it.

"Just grab it and I'll pull you up."

Jewel nodded.

"Okay." she responded and grabbed the other side of the scarf. When Blu felt that she had grabbed the clothing. He started to pull up. Soon he realized that it wasn't going to be as easy as he had imagined.

"_For a little bird, she must weight a ton!" _Blu thought. He looked down at the pretty bird who was hanging below him. She seemed to do fine although she held the scarf with only one wing.

"_Or then it's juts me who's weak. It must be that."_

"...Although I have no idea why we're even going up here." She continued when Blu was almost finished pulling her up. He then almost let go, and for a horrifying moment, Jewel thought she was going to crash yet again. But Blu regained control with no psychical damage. With one final sight, he succeeded to Pull Jewel up. Jewel decided to not complain about him getting her almost wounded, but she would definitively not be doing this again. Blu, who ere totally exhausted fell down on the branch and gasped. After he caught his breath, he stood up. Jewel, who had only studied the surroundings and hadn't even looked behind her, resumed her speech.

"So... This is your grand surprise? A tree?" she asked her voice filled with sarcasm. Blu cleaned the dirt on his wing that he got from the dirty branch and answered to Jewel.

"No Jewel dear. Look behind you."

Still a little frustrated, Jewel did that, and, what she hadn't excepted, saw a hole in the tree. It seemed to lead into a little space, something that could easily have called "home". She slowly walked to the opening and looked in. She was even more amazed when she saw the inside of the tree. It was filled furniture's. Behind her, Blu had a happy smile on his face. She walked behind Jewel and put his wings around her waist.

"A tree? More like a tree den." he resumed from where Jewel had left her previous speech. Jewel faced him astonished.

"Oh my god, this den is sooo amazing! It's so beautiful..."

She was so amazed about the place that she seemed to get paralyzed on the place just by looking at the fabulous den. Blu just smiled to her.

"...But..." Jewel said slightly sadly. Blu's smile dropped.

"But what? Is there something wrong?"

Jewel looked around sorrowful, avoiding his glaze.

"I'm not sure if we can be here. Sure, I'd love to stay, but someone clearly lives here."

She faced Blu.

"And if they find us they'll-"

She was stopped by the hushing Blu. He looked at Jewel straight into her crystal-clear eyes, as they exchanged looks.

"Jewel." he began with a serious tone.

"You can go and look around as much as you want."

Jewel seemed confused about Blu's sentence. She didn't clearly understand what he meant.

"Wha... what do you mean?"

Blu sighted. He then put his wings on Jewel's shoulders as they once again made eye-contact.

"Jewel... We can be here as much as we want. Don't fear, no one is going to interrupt us. No one."

Jewel seemed to realize the truth now. The surprise... Suddenly Jewel had some big thoughts what it was going to be, and if she was right... She seemed to run out of words just by that thought.

"You mean... That... That..." she said with a low voice, filled with eager. Blu nodded as he knew what Jewel was trying to say.

"Yes, you guessed tight. Jewel, this is our den. Welcome home."

Jewel just stood there, without saying a word. She couldn't find anything worth to say. So many emotions displayed in her head. Happiness, chock, surprise, but mostly happiness. She didn't know what to do. Laugh manically, or cry of joy? She didn't choose neither. She suddenly ran towards Blu and hugged him. Blu was surprised by this and almost lost his balance, but he managed to hold it and hugged Jewel back. They embraced each other in a tight, loving, warm hug. Jewel couldn't let go of him. He had done something so wonderful, that she just couldn't do it. Blu felt a couple of tears that ran down his belly. Jewel cried, of happiness hopefully, and it was completely acceptable. He had counted on that. Finally, after some minutes that felt like years, Jewel loosened the tight grip of Blu, and slowly let go of him. She looked at him with her tearing eyes. She was so delighted that she still couldn't say anything. But she saw that Blu understood this. After all, a simple glaze can be more worth than a thousand words. They looked each other in the eyes and exchanged eye contact for a minute, until Blu broke the silence.

"So, did you like the surprise?"

A tear fell down Jewel's cheek as she nuzzled Blu and answered.

"Oh Blu! This is the greatest surprise ever!" she said with enchanted eyes.

"Well, I had this feeling you'd like it." he answered and scratched the feathers on his head. They were close to each other; they shared the warmth provided by the love of two lovebirds. But when Blu looked again at his love, he saw that she still seemed pondering about something. She opened her mouth and spoke with an unsure voice.

"I still can't believe you did all this for us." she began. Blu listened carefully to her words.

"But... I still have no clue how you managed to do all this... When did you start...? And how did you build this all... Too many questions-"

She was interrupted by Blu who hushed her down.

"Ssssh... I'll tell you everything later." He said and gave her a heart-warming smile that Jewel found unresisting. Her eyes told Blu to go on, thus, he did.

"But now I'd like to show you around. What do you think?"

Jewel was eager to know the origins of this whole nest, but a guide by the grand designer didn't feel bad either. After all, this would probably be their place for the next five-to ten years.

"That sounds nice too." Jewel said slightly implausible, and before Blu could draw any hasty decisions, she corrected.

"Erm, I mean... That would be great, fantastic to be honest."

Blu looked at her oddly, but soon forced his ordinary face back. He nodded.

"Then let's go." he said, and led Jewel to the insides of the fabulous nest of theirs.

Soon, the mini tour was over. Blu had shown every single spot in the nest and Jewel had paid attention to every one of his lines and explanations. He had shown him the over-big table in the middle of the nest. The table was actually a tree stub that Blu had found in the woods. It just raised further question. Blu was just shown to be weak, and now he seems to have super-human strength. But Jewel didn't bother to ask, as it was unneeded, and the answer would have probably been just silly. The stub was gigantic, and this time Jewel did ask about it. Blu's comment to the size of the furniture had been "just in case of". Then there were the small pot of flowers near the stub, the flowers were mostly some ordinary ones, found in the jungle. But Jewel found it beautiful and thoughtful. And lastly, there were the bed, made of hay and grass. It was in the corner of the room, protected by small leaves fastened on a thin string. It worked as a curtain. Blu said that "it could be handy at times". The bed felt really comfortable, and Jewel really did wait till she could sleep trough the night on it. Blu said that if she wanted, they could test it right away. She wanted, and so they did. And now, the two blue birds were sitting on the bed. In Jewel's opinion, it was the most pleasant bed she'd ever touched. It was true, sort of. But maybe a part of the magic in it came from the one that would sleep next to her on it. THAT was the real magic.

They both sat there a moment. Jewel was softly bumping the hay, testing its flexibility. Blu thought it was funny to watch; she had never seen Jewel this exited, and it was wonderful. His surprise seemed to have worked, and it made him proud of itself. But there was still the best thing left. He still got one ace up his sleeve. He rose up, but Jewel pulled him back down, and he landed on top of her. After quickly regaining consecution, he saw Jewel's funny face looking at him. He hasty rose up just to see that Jewel's face had now turned more serious than before. Instantly, he thought he had done something wrong, but it showed to be not exactly like that.

"Blu, I still want to know... How you found this place. You haven't told it yet."

Blu quietly sighted in relief. His ace had to wait a little bit longer now. Whatever.

"Okay." he finally said. Jewel expression told him that this was something she really wanted to hear.

"I guess I can tell you now. It's not a long story, but I hope you like it."

And so he told the story of the nest.

* * *

><p><em>The sun had already risen when Blu reached the Blu bird sanctuary. It shined with brightly and warmed the whole jungle with its sunbeam. It sure felt great to just fly around, soar in the skies of Rio on a warm day, Blu thought. He flied a little further before he started to alight. He saw a nice looking branch and decided to land on it. He landed roughly, but didn't get hurt, at least so much. He had still a lot of practise to do. Luckily, when Jewel was able to fly again, she could teach him a little about flying. When the slight pain was over, he stopped weeping and looked around. He was high, about 60 feet from the ground. From here, he could see almost the whole surrounding in all its glory. Also, he could see if there was some fruit bearing trees around. And after a while, he saw some trees with mangos and grapes- a good start. So he flew there, just to find out there were nothing he could put theme into. Without a bag of some sort, he could not transport the fruits. He memorised the spot and flew further into the jungle, in search of a big leaf.<em>

_Eventually, after Blu found the leaf and returned to the place with the fruits, he was done in no time. He hadn't just picked up the fruits he just had found, he also found some oranges, nuts and berries he didn't exactly know, but he guessed they were eatable. He had done the breakfast in just half an hour. It had been much easier than he had thought. And now he could return to the facility, to Jewel. He was already hungry, and he knew Jewel was too. After a long time of packing all the food into a neat pile that fit in the leaf, he was ready to go. The leaf weight much, but not too much, because Blu, a weaker bird than the rest of his species, was able to carry it. He took of from the spot on the ground where he had packed his things. His flying looked clumsy and probably very embarrassing so he increased his speed, but failed, resulting that he dropped down. He tried to fly higher again, but the leaf weighted too much. But he couldn't let it go. He had put too much effort on it, plus, he was too hungry to go and get a whole pack of new food. And who knew if he would even find some? He closed his eyes, ready for one hell of a crash. Unluckily, or luckily, he flew trough a hole in a tree in a mistake. He hit the wall and fell on his back, the leaf still in his beak. He let it go and rolled on his belly. He quickly studied the place he had crash landed into, and saw that it was an empty space inside the tree. It was big and looked pretty. And best thing trough; it looked uninhabited. He stood up and gave the nest another look. He walked around the place, studied the room. The hunger and hurry he just had had completely disappeared. It was replaced with curiosity and eager._

_He looked around a second time, and after he was done, he walked outside. The hole, that he had flied trough, led into a branch. The tree had many neat branches, and formed an easily climbable terrain. The tree itself was a tall one. The nest must be at least on a high over 25 meters. And it wasn't even at the top of the tree. There were still some branches on top of Blu. The view had to be breathtaking from up there, he thought. He went back inside. There were absolutely no signs that someone lived there. It was a perfect nest, yet deserted. It would make a perfect home, for, let's say, two Spix macaws. And that's how __Blu got the magnificent idea..._

* * *

><p>"...And that's how I got the magnificent idea!" Blu said and finished his tale. Jewel looked stunned in awe.<p>

"You mean that you found this place in a coincidence?"

Blu nodded. Jewel gasped, but stopped. She seemed to still have some unanswered questions.

"Wait, you didn't explain how all this furniture's got here. You said they weren't here from the beginning, that the room had been completely empty when you got here?"

"Yes, that's right." he admitted.

"But how did they get here? You did this all in only a couple of hours."

"That's also true. These furniture's came here when I brought them here. They are all made from material found in the jungle you see?"

Jewel looked at the nest, and found Blu's words true. She had of course seen it, but hadn't thought that Blu had done them all so fast. He sure was a great carpenter and a thoughtful and fast one too.

"So you mean that you got the food, found this place, and found some furniture's in a less than three hours?" She asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, I did, but it was so little. Peace of cake." Blu answered a little boasting. But Jewel thought that Blu's efforts had been more than loveable. It could have been easy, but how easy as ever, the surprise had been the best she ever got.

"This is not just little Blu. This is the best thing you've ever done, for us, and I will always remember it, no matter what."

Once again, Blu felt happy and fulfilled. So he cracked into an ever so joyous smile. Now when he had told Jewel about his morning renovation, he could reveal the grand finale.

"...I really love this place." Jewel said before Blu could say anything. She rose up from the bed and began walking towards the opening of the nest.

"I wish I could spend more time here but..."

She turned towards Blu who was still sitting on the bed.

"If we're done here, I think we should get going." she said happily, but with a slight touch of sorrow. She didn't want ton leave yet, Blu knew it. He didn't want to do it either.

"But no one have said about leaving yet." he said. With those words heard, Blu rose up and walked nest to Jewel and put his wings around her body. What she didn't know was that Blu had still one surprise planned for her tonight.

"I still have one small surprise for you. Don't you want to see it?" he asked kindly. Instantly, Jewel's mood returned to her normal.

"You do?" she simply asked.

"I do. I can show it to you. But before that, you better take on your scarf."

Jewel nodded and accepted the warm scarf that Blu offered. They were going outside, for sure. When she was done, she saw that Blu had moved outside again. She slowly walked to him. He seemed to be looking at something in the sky. But when Jewel glazed up, she didn't see anything but stars. Of course, Blu could just be looking at the same ones too, but she didn't know. He hadn't looked at Jewel yet, but he had noticed her presence.

"Pretty beautiful huh?" he suddenly asked, causing Jewel to flinch.

"Yeah, they are some beautiful looking stars." she answered. They left the stars alone and shared eye contact. Soon, Blu realized that time was running out. And he wanted to do one more thing before going back to town.

"Jewel, I was wondering... If you still wanted to do one thing tonight... With me." he said with a pause before his last lines.

"Yes... What is it?"

"You'll see soon my love. Now grab one of those wines." he said and showed her one of the wines hanging by one of the branches higher up. Jewel looked at the unstable looking rope and then at Blu again.

"I... Think I'll pass." she then said, shocking Blu.

"No, no, no! Don't fear. I'll use the same mechanic that I used back then when I helped you up here. I put the wine there. In fact, that's where I found out the idea an hour before. Remember? It was all safe and sound?"

"I don't think so. The time before you almost dropped me. That's not safe for me." she pointed out. "That was a mistake. And now..."

"No, I'm not going on that thing. I don't think the surprise is worth the eventual bruises and pain."

Blu sighted a bit annoyed.

"Please...Can we just..." he said and sounded annoyed, but regretted his tone and changed it to a more comfortable one.

"Ah, come now! Just trust me."

Jewel didn't care for Blu's caring tone but she couldn't help but look at him. That was a mistake as his begging eyes was irresistible. She let out a loud moan and gave up. She grabbed the wine.

"OK. But this day is too good to end by falling down a tree. And if I do..."

"You're not going to fall down." Blu said and hushed Jewel down. He then flew up on the branch where the wine was fastened.

"You ready?" he yelled to her down below. She held a tight grip of the wine and looked down, just to see her dangling 15 meters over the ground. In normal occasions, she would not be scared. No bird, with Blu for an exception in the beginning, were afraid of highs, but when a unsure little fellow like him were pulling you to the very top of a tree and had already almost failed the same day, then you could fear. She gulped.

"No."

Then Blu started to pull her up. She was heave for Blu, as heavy as she were a moment earlier, but he had Jewel's trust and didn't want to screw it up. So he managed to pull Jewel up the branch without any further problems, just with the power of willpower. He took a moment to catch the breath, but when he was about to rise, Jewel helped him up.

"Thank you." he said hasty and gasped a little more air before joining Jewel in whatever she was doing. Jewel was watching at the surroundings. They were now at the very top of the tree, and it sure was a long way down. But if you didn't count the frighten you got in high places, the whole setting up there was amazing. From there, you could see the whole jungle, and even a bit of the city with its lights in the horizon. A very romantic place for sure, and that was exactly what had caught Blu's attention when he first saw this place. It had been daytime back then, but with some complicated calculations, he had found out how the sky would somewhat be at night. And his computations had been right. Blu walked over to a spot on one of the branches and whistled to Jewel, who was in caught in her dreams. She stopped trough the star studying when he heard Blu and turned towards him.

"Hey Jewel! Care to join me?" he said and clapped at the spot beside him. Jewel walked over to him, and seemed to be utterly out of words. She seems to have a lack of dialogue today, Blu thought. Jewel was still locked at the environment, and mostly, the clear star-filled sky.

"I-I... I ran out of words again. This place is just so... Beautiful. I didn't know you even had time to search for-"

"I didn't." he interrupted.

"I just happened to see this when I was leaving, and I couldn't just ignore it."

Jewel gave him one of her heart-melting smiles that made Blu's head all twirled and dizzy. It was her trademark, besides her eyes, and he remembered them as being one of the biggest reasons he fell for her back then. How can little details do such a big impression at a little animal like he?

"Thanks Blu. You're so sweet." she said lovingly and lowered down until she finally laid down on his arms. Blu's heart jumped in his throat again, at least that what it felt like. He then relaxed and put his wing around Jewel's side, stroking her soft and suave feathers. Then they remained in that position for almost an hour when they just enjoyed the others presence and the starry sky. It was a magical moment.

* * *

><p>"Can you see those stars? They form a constellation named Aries, you see it?"<p>

Blu and Jewel was now laying, wrapped in the others wings. They were watching stars and recently, after an almost perfect silence that lasted for one hour, Blu had stared to talk about constellations in the zodiac, which Jewel didn't quite understand. Heck, in fact, she had almost no idea what Blu was rambling about. But she tried to sound interested and knowing, but it wasn't so easy compared to the 'bird-genius' next to her. At least they were having a great time, but Jewel was getting drowsy of Blu's speeches. If he wouldn't soon stop, she'd fall asleep. Not that she would be sleepy, no, she just didn't catch everything Blu told her. And the thought that she had to listen more of explanations like this in the future wasn't enticing.

But as Jewel didn't want to act rude, she nodded and tried to sound like she understood. She didn't want to hurt Blu's feelings as he seemed to enjoy teaching nor did she want to seem completely stupid compared to him.

"Hmmm... Yes... I think I'll see it." she then answered lazily when she didn't come up with anything better to say.

"That's nice. Seems like you are starting to get some education eh?" Blu answered joyfully, which Jewel answered with an "Hmph".

"Yeah... Sure."

Blu stopped studying the stars and gave a look at his partner. Jewel was starring at the skies with a small smile on her face. She on the other hand didn't see him looking at her and due that, she didn't bother to stop watching the sky. With a smile on his face, he returned to his star-studying and after a short moment, he saw another interesting constellation.

"Hey Jewel? There's another one." he said and pointed at the sky, trying to show Jewel where he saw a shady shape of something that reminded a man as Blu saw it.

"That's Orion, or sometimes called the hunter. It's probably one of the most recognized constellations in the night sky, and pretty hard to miss."

After seeing where Blu was pointing, she narrowed her eyes and looked closely at the stars. But as usual, she didn't see anything but the usual, sparkling stars in the sky.

"Look, Blu, could we please do something-"she tried to ask him, but her begging was stopped by Blu who loudly pointed out his newest found.

"Hey, there's another!" he said full of eager, but in his star filled night-dream, he didn't hear that Jewel was going to say something, and thus, interrupted her. At this point, Jewel knew that the stars would soon pop out of her ears if Blu didn't stop, and decided to go a more straight lined strategy. Blu was just going to resume, but was stopped by Jewel who rolled over him. She embraced him in her wing, as the other one was broken, and lowered her beak so that it was just some centimetres away from Blu's. Blu was caught at surprise due Jewel's sudden act, but realized that it was to no harm.

"Could we just talk about something else but stars?" She said lovingly.

"Who cares about them when we have each other?"

Blu put his wings around her body, and pressed her closer to him, so that their beaks touched.

"What would you like to talk about then?" he asked funnily and was answered by one passion-filled kiss. They both had their eyes closed and enjoyed the felt of each others tongues. They savoured the tastes of the partner; Jewel tasted like sweet passion fruit combined with the morning breeze. Blu liked that and took advantage of every second of the kiss. Blu on the other hand tasted like chocolate mixed with some sweet, sweet, exotic spices. What felt like an eternity lasted in fact only under twenty seconds, but when they parted, they both felt complete; complete and out of air. When they were done catching the air, they looked each other in the eyes with their blushing faces and smiled.

"You are a great kisser." Jewel said and giggled. Blu rolled over so that Jewel was now underneath him and replied:

"That scarf suits you. It makes you even hotter. Literally."

Then they kissed again. They kept on kissing in random occasions, sometimes they stopped and then they kissed. Blu felt Jewel's scarf tickle on his chest, but it didn't matter. This was the first time the birds made out, and it was a moment Blu would always remember. So many great moments happening in such a short time, he thought. They continued until Jewel rolled over again so that she was on top again.

"Blu..." Jewel began, panting, when they had a longer break to get some air.

"What is it Jewel?"

"Why do you exactly love me?" she asked out of the blue. Blu didn't see the question coming and wasn't so prepared for that.

"What do you mean by 'love'?" he then said without thinking further about it.

"I mean the things that caught your eye silly; the ones in my look or personality etcetera that made you fall in love with me. You know those things?"

When Blu didn't answer right away, she became shocked when she realized one possibility. Quickly, she moved her beak away from Blu's.

"Do you... Do you mean that there's nothing to love in me?"

Now Blu also got shocked when Jewel even said things like this.

"No! Of course there are things I especially like in you!"

He took his time to think over before beginning. But this time, finding the words wasn't as easy as he first hoped.

"Hmm... What I like about you... I like your... Singing voice, it was completely adorable. It was totally the only plus part of the samba song when we were at the club back then."

"_But with time, I realized that samba isn't that bad. And whatever I do, I'm not going to change the fact that it's the main song style around here." _he thought when he thought about other things.

"I like your... Look. You must be the most gorgeous bird ever created. From top to toe, from your beautiful face to the wings and chest and all the way down to the sexy, curvy back of yours. "

As Blu talked, he moved his wings on her side as he spoke. Jewel blushed when she heard this, and even more when Blu's wing reached her back. But it wasn't so visible because she was already blushing.

"Do go on." she commanded and Blu did, and now the words started to come out of his mouth faster as his inspiration flew around.

"I also like your personality. I don't know why but a free-minded, wild Spix macaw just feels right for me. And I really love your kisses. Oh my god, the kisses... And those eyes..."

They shared eye contact and were just about to kiss when Blu interrupted again.

"But hey Jewel, I'd like to hear something good about myself too. So the compliments..."

Jewel put her wing on Blu's beak before he said another word.

"Why bother? There's nothing I don't love in you."

"_That's not exactly true..." _she thought, but she didn't care now. It didn't matter so much.

"I love everything in you. From your handsome look to your excellent way to talk to your caring nature. And those mesmerizing eyes. I just... Love them."

She lowered her beak and slowly closed her eyes and got ready to another kiss. But the kiss never came as Blu suddenly opened his eyes and pushed her beak gently away. Jewel also opened her eyes and looked at her love. His eyes were dead serious.

"I would love to keep kissing, but the clock is much. We gotta get back home."

Jewel knew that Blu was right. They had to be back at the bird research facility in good time, before Tulio would eventually come to work. She could not stand to be scalded again.

"Shall we?" Blu said when he had stood up and walked next to Jewel. She nodded.

"Let's go."

They then silently walked to the vine and lowered down to the level where the nest was. Jewel looked again inside. She would miss the place. She had no idea how she could live another day in the facility, knowing, that a paradise home was waiting alone in the jungle for them to come. Blu landed and walked up to her. He saw that a single tear dropped from her eye. He felt pity for her. After all, this was their future nest, and Blu could not come up with anyone who could leave a new built house just for itself, knowing that anyone could coma and claim it to be its own. Without hesitating, he put his wing on her shoulder and comforted her.

"Are you sure it'll be all right?" she asked sadly without looking at Blu.

"Of course it will. Cheer up!" he said. Jewel then turned around and looked at him with eyes that clearly said "how can you be sure?"

"When you're healthy again, we can come here straight away. It won't take long."

Jewel sobbed once and became happier.

"Let's hope so."

They walked away from the entrance, leaving the hole for itself. With a final look before following Blu who had already flown down, she sighted.

"Keep well. We'll come back soon."

Then she started climbing down the tree, following the blue bird that left already.

* * *

><p>After a long, cold walk in the night, they reached the facility. The clock was something near four in the morning, and the both birds felt both satisfied. But the day had started to take its dept, and both of them were drowsy and sleepy when they came to their destination. Blu really needed to get some sleep. His day had been hard and had taken much of his powers. If he wouldn't get sleep soon, he'd fall asleep; if he wanted it or not. And no one could say that Jewel wouldn't be sleepy too. So many activities in the same day were frustrating. They had managed to get home without getting in trouble, but now they realized how much they wanted to rest and, after all of the great things they had done back in the jungle, they were happy to be back.<p>

"Aww, this day has been wonderful." Blu said when they saw the front door in front of them.

"Yeah." Jewel admitted.

"But I would have liked to stay in our future home instead of coming back. After all that you shown me today, the thought of going back into the fake jungle isn't exactly the best thing to come in my mind."

"I would, just like you, want to stay there, but we had to return. For Linda, and for you. Your wing needs to get healed before we can start living in the jungle you know that?"

Jewel looked down in the ground. Then her eyes wandered to her injured wing. It wasn't the prettiest thing to look at, with its bandanas and everything. She wanted her wing to heal soon. As long as it's in the current condition, she couldn't live normally in the wilds.

"I guess you're right." she then said and yawned loudly. They reached the door.

"I'm sleepy. When we get back inside, I'm going to curl up in the fake nest and rest. So would you now open the door so that we can get inside?"

Blu nodded and flew up on the handle and tried opening it. It didn't budge, and when Blu looked inside trough the glass door and saw what was lying on the reception table, he realized why. And the, he saw a vision what happened some hours ago. He remembered himself clearly placing them there instead of taking them with himself. Did he think that the facility was open at night-time?

He flew back to Jewel who had closed her eyes in a useless try to take a nap. Blu nudged her and she awoke from her snoring.

"What's up?" she asked half-awake.

"Eh... It looks like we have to sleep outside tonight." Blu said, to which Jewel replied with a weird face. Suddenly, she burst into a short laughter, and she stopped as soon as she began.

"What do you mean?" she said more serious. Blu looked away in shame.

"Erm... Heh... The thing is..."

Jewel sighted due Blu's awkwardness.

"Blu, can't you just tell me what happened?"

"Um... Why did you love me now again?"

"Tell me."

Blu turned around and looked at the huge door. What a great way to end an almost perfect day, he thought. They were in deeeeep shit when Tulio returned. And everything due to his own forgetfulness. How could he forget such a ridiculous thing? He sighted and looked back at Jewel.

"Jewel, don't get angry, but... I forgot the keys..."

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger! Yeah! And so, the over-long, a month work-in-progress chapter four is over! Phew, I never imagined I'd finish this one. But I did, and you can't even imagine how good it feels!<p>

As I already told you, the last two chapters and this was originally planned to be chapter 2, but there were many reasons why I didn't go with my original plan. This chapter has been the hardest to write up to date due of one thing. The ending.

Yeah, I liked the way it is, but did you know (of course not) that there were two different endings plus this one that I had to choose from? The first one would have been that Blu and Jewel didn't leave the facility and watched "Titanic" on Tulio's computer. But it was crap, and I haven't seen Titanic (sadly) so I didn't use that ending. The second one was similar; they went to a local cinema and watched "Midnight in Paris". But it went straight to the trash can because I had problems locating cinemas in Rio, and I hadn't seen that movie either. The only reminder of that the ideas existence is the name. So now it's said. The film had to be a romantic movie, so no Ape planets or Johnny English would have worked. And then, when I was driving my bike to my hobby, I came up with the idea of "Blu building a nest". It turned out great when I wrote it (althought it was difficuilt to write) and thus, the idea worked! Hurray! Hope you are happy with the ending, because I totally am!

The next chapter will be uploaded when I'm ready with it. But I'm working with many other projects asides of this, so don't look after it in a week or two. But I promise that I'll make it. Someday...

See you!

* * *

><p>Coming soon:<p>

My precious Jewel

Chapter 5: Love is in the air

Pssst: Remember to review! More reviews= More chapters! So kindly follow the arrow leading down to the review button. Thank you.

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
